Humilier ou se faire humilier
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: Loki prépare une vengeance assez spéciale contre la famille qui l'a longtemps trahie. Une vengeance qu'il trouve humiliante...mais si finalement, en voulant humilier, il se fait humilier par ses propres actes ? THORKI/LEMON/FROSTIRON/
1. Chapter 1

**Humilier ou se faire humilier : Chapitre 1 :**

Note de l'auteur : Coucou ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction assez courte sur Thor. Il s'agit ici de Thorki(je sais, je sais ;p). J'espère que vous aimerez, il devrait y avoir cinq, six ou sept chapitres. Bonne lecture.

...

POV's Loki :

Ca a commencé il y a deux semaines. Enfin, cette idée a commencé à me trotter dans la tête il y a deux semaines. Aujourd'hui, après mûres réflexions, je suis décidé. Décidé à me venger de cette famille qui m'a menti pendant trop longtemps. Je suis un Jotun, fils de Laufey. Eh bah dis donc, toutes ces années où Thor m'appelait ''son frère'', il doit s'en mordre les doigts. Aujourd'hui donc, je sors enfin de cette cellule. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'y suis resté. Assez de temps pour réfléchir. Odin a cédé son trône à Thor, qui doit d'ailleurs venir me chercher. Sa majesté dans toute sa splendeur. Je partagerai son palais, en plus...Peuh ! J'entends des pas et des conversations. Les gardes qui sont restés à mes côtés pendant tout ce temps ouvrent enfin ma cellule. Ca n'a rien d'imprudent, je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser ma magie. Et si une subite envie me prenais, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il me retirerait cette fois ci.

Ordre du nouveau Roi d'Asgard. En parlant de celui-ci...le voilà. Il se tient debout, devant moi. Il porte une longue cape beige et ses cheveux blonds et longs lui arrivent jusqu'aux épaules.

« Loki, je te souhaite un bon retour parmi nous. J'espère que tu vas bien. »

Il prend cet air sincère qui me fait douter parfois. Je ne réponds pas et descends les quelques marches de la cellule surélevée. Thor a tous ce qu'il veut. Richesse, gloire...Tout. Tandis que moi, je n'avais déjà pas grande chose.

« Quand pourrais-je réutiliser ma magie ? Je vais m'ennuyer sans... »

Surtout que pour mon idée de vengeance je vais en avoir besoin...ou pas. Thor soupire lourdement.

« Tu n'utiliseras plus du tout ta magie pour un bon moment, Loki. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu ne vas t'ennuyer... »

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. S'il savait...Je pense même que je commencerai par lui. Ca sera un régal de l'humilier, lui et sa maudite famille de menteur. Je les déteste...Sans que je m'en rende compte, Thor s'approche et me serre dans ses bras. Je ne lui rend pas son étreinte. Autour de nous, des gardes nous observent. L'un d'eux me fixe...et si on jouait ? Je lui fais un clin d'œil, ce que tous les autres remarquent.

Mais je m'en fiche, c'est lui ma cible. Brun, grand, un peu musclé et semblant brute. Thor défait son étreinte et m'intime, ou plutôt m'ordonne de le suivre. Quand nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie du bâtiment qui abrite les cellules, nous passons près du garde en question. Tandis que Thor accélère la cadence de ses pas, je ralentis près de lui et chuchote quelques mots à son oreille :

**« Rejoins moi ce soir dans à la Taverne. »**

…

_**A suivre. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : **

Note de l'auteur : Merci pour vos reviews assez marrantes je dois avouer. Vous avez toutes(tous ?) essayer de trouver quelle serait cette fameuse vengeance...eh bien, vous allez en savoir plus dans ce chapitre, et j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçues car, disons que, j'ai un truc en ce moment, c'est que j'aime beaucoup quand Loki est...comment dire...dévoilé ! Bref, je n'en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez.(et puis, il y a une tempête chez moi, alors faut bien que je m'occupe hein XD)

Une dernière chose : Excusez moi si les chapitres sont courts...en faite, c'est fait exprès XD

Bref, je me tais !

...

POV's Loki :

Le palais de Thor est immense. J'ai mes quartiers, avec beaucoup de vêtements, de meubles aux valeurs inimaginables. Enfin, je n'ose même pas y penser. Il y a des domestiques, des sujets qui viennent et s'en vont...Mais moi, ce soir, je débute mon plan de vengeance. Humilier cette famille et surtout Thor qui ne cesse de m'étaler sa richesse et son pouvoir. Il ne me reste certes plus de pouvoirs magiques, mais je peux toujours me venger. Devant mon immense miroir, j'inspecte mon visage et tente de me rendre encore plus frêle que je ne le suis déjà, suite à cet enfermement de longue durée. C'est fou comme j'ai maigris...

Il y a de nombreux vêtements, dont deux armures. Pour sortir, je ne sais pas trop quoi choisir. J'opte finalement pour un tee-shirt à col V moulant, et un pantalon serrant de cette même couleur. Je n'ai pas trop de formes mais enjôler ce garde ne sera pas bien compliqué. Une fois prêt, je sors de la très grande salle de bain ornée d'or et regagne ma chambre.

Tiens donc, voyez vous qui m'attend devant...

« Loki! Tu sors ? »

C'est parti pour l'interrogatoire. Monsieur le Roi reste peut-être cloîtré chez lui en attente d'action, mais moi, je sors.

« Je suis resté enfermé pendant...très longtemps. J'ai envie de faire un tour. Et ne t'inquiète pas maman, je ne ferai pas de bêtises et je ne rentrerai pas tard. »

Sur ce, je le contourne pour regagner l'entrée principale. Thor ne dis rien. Il ne peut pas me forcer à rester enfermé après autant de temps en cellule...

…

La Taverne n'a pas bien changée. C'est toujours Anyel, ce gros plein de soupe au crâne rasé qui est aux commandes. Il me héla mais, à ce moment, je remarque la garde. Il est finalement venu, moi qui ne m'y attendait pas. Il ne porte plus son armure, dévoilant des épaules plus carrées. En plus, il est assit dans une place au fond de l'habitacle. Jouons, jouons. Avec une démarche qui se veut sensuelle, je m'approche et m'installe à côté de lui sur le banc arrondi en cuir rouge foncé. Mes yeux verts bouteilles pénètrent son regard gris-perle. Sa gêne se lit parfaitement sur son visage, si bien qu'il détourne les yeux.

« Que voulez vous, Loki frère de notre bon Roi ? »

Ca me chiffonne un peu qu'il dise cela. En faite, je crois que ca me donne encore plus envie de me venger.

« Appelle moi seulement Loki. Toi c'est comment ? »

Ses yeux se posent sur son verre remplit entièrement tandis que Anyel vient me servir lui même. Il remarque pourtant que nous sommes occupés et ne veux pas nous déranger.

« Rognak. Je m'appelle Rognak. »

Serait-il un peu timide ? C'est à en juger comment il tord ses doigts. Il n'ose même pas me regarder. Autour de nous, la Taverne est plutôt remplie, et des gens déjà pleins rigolent fortement.

« Bon Rognak, je ferrais bref. Je me sens inutile dans ce monde, à cause de toutes ces années où je suis resté enfermé. J'ai envie que quelqu'un m'utilise. Tu vas me prendre, à ta guise. Fais moi ce que tu souhaites, j'ai envie d'être ton jouet sexuel. » susurrai-je, tout en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire que je souhaite débuter une vengeance personnelle et humiliante ?

Je fais couler doucement ma main jusqu'à ce qu'elle caresse et effleure son entre-jambe. Il devient rouge tomate, puis hoche la tête. Serait-ce parce qu'il me trouve attirant ? Ou bien parce que je suis le sois disant ''frère'' de Thor et qu'il prend ça pour un ordre ?

Personne ne peut devenir la vengeance que je commence, et qui brûle d'envie à l'intérieur de moi.

_**...**_

_**Mon objectif est d'humilier ma ''famille'' en étant **_

_**la catin d'Asgard...Il faut que les Odinson soient humiliés jusqu'à la dernière génération ! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

Note de l'auteur : Coucou ! Merci pour vos reviews et _sorry_ si j'ai pas pu y répondre. XD Apparemment personnes ne s'attendait à ce que je choisisse ce type de vengeance...M'enfin, merci pour vos lectures, elles me font vraiment plaisir et m'encouragent à écrire toujours plus XD Je devrai normalement écrire dans un registre plus sérieux et poignant bientôt en tentant d'écrire une sorte de petite suite de Thor 2(ouaip, je l'ai vu) mais je vais attendre un moment avant de publier car le film vient juste de sortir et je ne veux pas faire de spoiler(même si je suis chiante, je n'aime pas spoiler les films). N'hésitez pas à partager vos avis sur Thor si vous l'avez vu, j'adore discuter et je ne mords pas ;p(quoi que...hum hum). Bon, je vous laisse. Merci encore et bonne lecture ^o^ :

...

POV's Thor :

Que fait Loki ? Mais que fait Loki bon sang ? Il est 3h du matin, même si il a perdu la notion du temps il devrait quand même se rendre compte qu'il est tard non ? Quand même ! De plus, il a l'air si frêle. Et vu comment il était habillé...Il s'est peut-être évanoui quelque part dans Asgard ? Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a agressé ?

Une fois de plus, je me lève de mon fauteuil et fait les cents pas devant la large porte du hall de mon palais. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant rongé les ongles. Soudain, un garde vient m'annoncer que Loki est de retour. Après un petit moment d'attente, la lourde porte s'ouvre et il apparaît enfin. Je soupire malgré moi, il semble bien aller.

« Loki... »

Il lève ses sourcils de façon interrogatrice.

« Oui ? C'est moi ! Ne me dis pas que...tu t'inquiétais ? »

Il semble sur le point de tomber, plié en quatre par un fou rire. Souriant, il tapote mon épaule et me dépasse.

« Allons Maman, va te coucher ! »

La vie avec Loki sera peut-être plus compliquée que ce que j'imaginais.

…

Le lendemain

…

POV's Loki :

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, et peu importe. Les rayons de soleil me réveillent, quelqu'un a tiré les rideaux. J'ouvre mes yeux verts bouteilles en baillant. Puis me lève, complètement nu, et soudain...un jeune domestique sort de la salle de bain avec mes affaires sales. Il écarquille les yeux avant de se retourner et de bredouiller des ''pardonnez-moi'', ''excusez ma bêtise''...

Profitons que ce brave jeune homme se sente mal à l'aise pour poursuivre mon plan de vengeance. Je m'approche sensuellement et me colle à son dos.

« Tu veux te faire pardonner ? Alors prends moi ici ! »

Il se retourne, très surpris apparemment, tandis qu'autour de nous le soleil pénètre entièrement la pièce. Impatient, je le pousse sur le lit et me frotte à sa petite bosse pour l'exciter. Ce sera sans doute moins douloureux qu'avec le garde.

Un peu sous la pression d'un ordre, il me prend timidement sur mon lit...Dire que le Roi d'Asgard se trouve à seulement quelques mètres de là...

…

Une semaine plus tard

…

Je multipliais mes amants...ou plutôt mes clients. A Asgard, beaucoup me connaissait à présent et l'ambiance en devenait déjà plus sympa. Loki La Catin d'Asgard...Comment le Roi pouvait-il laisser faire ça ? Eh bien, c'est justement pendant que les rumeurs ne faisaient que se multiplier et que plusieurs sujets vinrent se confier à Thor que ce dernier se rendit compte de mes activités nocturnes. Et l'humiliation devant son royaume fut très grande. Je n'allais vraiment pas m'arrêter là ! Tout de même !

Tel Odin, il s'énerva. J'attendais qu'il vienne me corriger...

_**Mais Monsieur le Roi...**_

_**ça ne se passera peut être pas comme prévu ! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : **

Note de l'auteur : Oui, je suis toujours vivante ! Assommée par les DS et DM mais toujours vivante (Kneel !). Un petit chapitre aujourd'hui, je m'en excuse, mais alors en plus d'être HS j'ai du boulot à mourir(pas de rire malheureusement !), mais je suis toujours là pour publier et lire les écrits que j'aime ! J'espère que vous aimerez la suite, bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir, vous gérez toutes( tous ?). Pardon si je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews...Je suis naze. Bisous ! :

...

POV's Thor :

Ca n'allait pas. Ca n'allait pas du tout. Alors voilà à quoi Loki passait ses soirées et ses nuits : faire la catin ! Non mais non ! Et moi dans tout ça ? La famille Odinson ? Il y avait pensé ? C'est justement là que ça clochait : Il y avait pensé ou pas ? Je suis sûr que oui ! Ca doit être une sorte de vengeance personnelle.

Remonté alors que les ragots ne faisaient que se multiplier, j'entrais dans la chambre de Loki. Il n'était pas dedans. Je la traversais pour rejoindre la salle de bain adjacente, et, une fois de plus, entrait sans permission. Loki était dans son bain, lavant ses fines jambes...

Euh...Pourquoi est-ce que ça commençait à me piquer en bas ?

« Thor, pour un Roi tu n'as pas beaucoup de manière ! » murmura t-il, en continuant de prendre son bain.

« Toi, en tant que catin tu dois en avoir beaucoup, non ? » répliquais-je, en lui balançant une serviette.

Il la fixa un moment avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

« Quoi ? Ca ne te gênait pas de t'écarter devant des inconnus ! »

Souriant légèrement, il se lève entièrement et je peux voir son corps nu. Je ne le détaille pas, mais je peux me rendre compte qu'il est très beau. Il a des courbes parfaites, des hanches appétissantes, une peau blanche porcelaine et un torse laiteux. Mince, voilà que ça me pique et me brûle dans le bas-ventre.

Gêné, je me retourne. Et, je suis face à un problème désormais. J'ai...une érection. NON ! Tout mais pas ça !

« C'est toi qui est gêné là, mon cher Thor ! »

Je ne réponds pas. Il a raison en quelque sorte. Soudain, je sens ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille, et son corps nu se coller au mien. Mince. Je me sens encore plus dur. Brusquement, je me retourne pour le plaquer contre le lavabo. Il remarque mon érection. Sa main me caresse, effectuant de doux et petits mouvements sur la bosse de mon entre-jambe.

« Loki...arr-arrê-Je...hm »

Je ne me contrôle plus soudain. Et sans le remarquer, je suis nu.

« Loki...arr-argh-hm... »

Ses lèvres m'interrompent. Il ne faut pas que nous fassions ça. Je suis le Roi d'Asgard et Loki m'embobine. Il ne m'aime pas. C'est une catin. Mon frère n'est plus dans cet être, il cherche uniquement la vengeance.

« Thor, laisse toi faire ! » murmure t-il en faisant glisser ses lèvres le long de mon corps.

Il sait s'y prendre. Ses caresses sont expertes. Bientôt, je sens sa bouche s'enrouler autour de mon entre-jambe gonflé de sang. Il me suce longuement avant de dire mon pénis glissant de sa salive en lui. Il m'est presque impossible de résister, si bien que je le plaque à nouveau au lavabo et que je commence des mouvements brutaux. Il crie de plaisir et ses mains serrent mes bras.

Après cela, nous recommençons dans sa chambre...et je m'en veux. Je m'en veux que Loki m'ait eu aussi facilement.

**Loki, tu m'as bien eu.**

**Mais ta sentence va tomber, et même si elle devait t'être mortelle,**

**je ne regretterai pas mon acte ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : **

Note de l'auteur : Merci pour vos reviews ! Comme toujours, elles m'ont faites vraiment plaisir, et le fait que la plupart de vous toutes soyez intriguées par la sentence de Thor m'a fait plaisir aussi. J'espère cependant que vous ne me trouverez pas trop sévère XD, m'enfin, je vous laisserai découvrir et lirai comme toujours vos reviews(et j'essayerai d'y répondre aussi ^^').

Réponses publiques aujourd'hui, parce que je crains de ne pas pouvoir répondre à tous le monde :

(au moins, je n'oublierai personne ha ha !)

**Alena Robynelfe :** Tu crains le pire ? Eh bien...je ne dirai rien :p Je me tais ! Hahahah, excellent jeu de mots, et bien vrai en plus, il se fait prendre dans tous les sens du terme :p Dis donc, aurais-je une perverse qui manie bien les mots en lectrice, moi ? C'est la question qui tue ça ! Moi je ne pourrais pas, c'est déjà ça...Surtout si il se met comme ça devant moi ! Merci pour ta lecture et ta review, bisous !

Amanda A Fox** :**Toi aussi ? Dis donc, faut pas hein XD. Non je plaisante. Bah, en même temps, Loki la méritera...mais bon, je ne dis rien:p Je me tais, je suis sage hein:p(et bosse bien en TPE, sinon je viens te punir en mode Loki hum hum...ok c'était HS ça!) Merci pour ta lecture ma chère, c'est toujours un plaisir de converser avec...euh mince, tu t'appelles pas Amanda il me semble XD (j'oublie les prénoms, je suis comme ça!). Brefouille, merchi mille fois !

Callistontheweb** : **Chaud, oui...dans tous les sens du terme aussi(décidément!) Thor qui t'effraie ? Oui, tu as raison, là il va vraiment pouvoir appliquer la sentence qu'il semble juste...et puis, en effet, Thor n'aime pas perdre et avoir cédé physiquement c'est une grosse défaite pour lui. Et dans sa tête, faire ça entre frère, ce n'est pas normal(surtout que l'élue de son cœur c'est Jane, ne l'oublions pas!) Merci pour ta review et ta lecture ! Bisouille !

**passion of Imbattables ****: **Trop beau et sexy XD Oui, on peut dire ça ainsi ma chère ! Thor...Thor est Roi alors il prendra la décision qu'il veut...et la plus juste sans doute ! Merci pour tes lectures et tes reviews en général, car je sais que parfois je n'ai pas pu y répondre. Merci, merci:D

Et à toutes(tous?) les anonymes que je remercie d'une révérence chapeautée pour leurs reviews très sympathiques et encourageantes. Ca fait plaisir de voir autant de monde lire une fiction que je ne pensais pas publier ^o^ Merci encore à toutes, aux followers et aux favs ! Je vous laisse lire à présent, en espérant que cette suite(très courte, sorry!) vous plaira et vous donnera envie d'en savoir plus... :

…

POV's Loki :

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me réveille, Thor n'est pas là. Je sens déjà la longue et ennuyeuse conversation qui m'attend. Loki ci, Loki ça. Comme toujours quoi. En même temps, il me semble qu'il était consentant, sinon il se serait tenu. Et vu comment il m'a pris...

Je me relève sur mes coudes et...Aie ! J'ai des douleurs dans le dos. On va pas se mentir, Thor n'est pas ''mince'', et même si je suis une ''catin'' comme il dit, faire passer une telle largeur est assez extrême. Je me lève entièrement et je couvre mon corps d'un peignoir avant de me diriger vers la salle à manger commune où quelques conversations retentissent.

Lorsque je pénètre dans la pièce, tous le monde devient silencieux, les gardes évitent mon regard et les domestiques s'éclipsent. Finalement, je me retrouve seul avec Thor.

Je m'assois tandis que ses yeux bleus me toisent furieusement.

« Bonjour sale malpoli ! » marmonnai-je, tout en le saluant.

Il ne me réponds même pas et commence à manger. D'accord, j'ai compris, c'est moi le méchant. J'ai une vague saveur de déjà vu ! Mais bon, je suis sûr que derrière cet homme grognon, il y a le sauvage d'hier soir. Je commence à frotter mon pied contre sa jambe, puis je remonte doucement jusqu'à son entre-jambe.

Tout de suite, il y a enfin une réaction. Il sursaute et se recule. Alors je me lève, enlève mon peignoir et m'installe à califourchon sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches, comme s'il se retenait.

« Oui Thor, fais moi ce que tu veux. Fais moi ce que tu m'as fait hier soir, prends moi violemment, défoule toi. Je veux être ta chose...Sers toi de moi comme tu le souhaites, sans retenue... »

Soudain, tout change. Quelque chose traverse le visage de Thor. De la colère ? Ses sourcils se froncent vers le bas, se touchant presque.

Il me repousse, si bien que je tombe par terre et il pointe un sceptre lumineux vers moi.

« Loki ! Je te condamne pour tes actes irrespectueux envers la famille Odinson... »

Un éclair traverse mon corps nu sur le sol dès l'instant où sa phrase est achevée...

**et je m'évanouis...**

…

Note de l'auteur : Très court, mais la suite sera bientôt publiée et plus longue, évidemment !

Bisous et merci à toutes( Est-ce qu'il y a des garçons qui lisent ma fiction, sérieux?)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : **

Note de l'auteur : Comme promis, la suite rapidement !

Réponses aux reviews :

Female-wraith : There's no problem, we can speak in English if you want;) Thanks for reading and comment !

AmandaAFox : ce que je fais avec Loki ne te regarde pas non mais ! Tu espères tu espères...n'espère pas trop, tu vas fondre XD(ok je sors!) J'espère que tu as bien bossé, c'est important hein ! Avec toutes tes espérances, voici la suite ! Merci pour la lecture et la review.

Callistontheweb : Oui, c'est le cas de le dire. C'était fait exprès aussi:p . Je n'en connais aucun, et puis, ils n'ont qu'à se manifester ! Merci pour la review et la lecture !

Alena Robynelfe : J'aime lire tes reviews, elles sont bien riches en humour et ça remonte un peu le moral je trouve XD ! Et ta question aura sa réponse dès lors que tu débuteras ce chapitre hé hé ! Merci pour la review et la lecture !

Passion of imbattable : Ta réponse vient de suite ! Merci pour la review et la lecture, bis !

Sur ce, bonne lecture :

POV's Loki :

Que s'était-il passé ? Je me souviens m'être évanouis...puis plus rien. Rien du temps. C'est comme ci, depuis ce moment précis, un vide intense avait pris contrôle de moi-même. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien, et il m'était presque impossible de lutter contre la douleur qui irradiait mes membres. Je pouvais sentir chaque nerfs de mon corps brûler de douleur. J'étais limite tétanisé par le fait de devoir ouvrir mes yeux. Que verrai-je ? Quelque chose me disait que je n'allais pas apprécier ce que je verrai.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'ouvris mes yeux. Et là, je sentais déjà un changement. Plus rien n'était pareil. Tout semblait superficiel, trop petit, bas, sans intérêt. Comme si...comme si je n'étais plus qu'un simple mortel dans un royaume divin. Je ne sentais même plus ma magie, à l'intérieur de moi. D'ordinaire, mes fabuleux pouvoirs m'auraient été utiles pour savoir si quelqu'un m'observait ou arrivait...mais là, je sentais juste que ma respiration était haletante, que mes membres étaient douloureux et que mes yeux ne supportaient pas l'or qui ornait luxueusement les murs du palais de Thor.

Thor ! Où était ce bon sang de Roi à la con ?

« Thor ? » criai-je, comme si j'appelais à l'aide.

Enfin, c'était l'impression que donnait ma voix. On aurait dit que j'étais effrayé par le simple fait de rester seul, ici, avec la vague impression de n'être qu'un Midgardien qui ne sent rien au kilomètre.

« Thor ? » criai-je à nouveau lorsque je sentais que mes pieds touchaient le sol.

J'étais précédemment allongé sur très grand lit à baldaquin dorés. Le lit de Thor, difficile de faire plus royal. Mon corps était habillé d'un ensemble blanc neige, et mes pieds étaient nus. Ils touchèrent le sol froid de la chambre royale où j'étais allongé. Thor n'était pas là. Je ne sais même plus ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

« Th- »

Je fus interrompus par Thor qui arriva, portant son armure mais sans sa cape. Il semblait furieux, et non pas inquiet pour moi. Était-ce de sa faute si j'étais ainsi ?

« Loki, cesse de crier sinon je te bâillonne ! » cracha t-il, avant de passer près de moi, pour finalement s'arrêter près d'une larme armoire où il en sortit des chaînes.

Des chaînes ? J'ai une vague impression de déjà vu là !

Thor remarqua bien mon regard, si bien qu'il les reposa dans l'armoire. Il s'approcha de moi avant de sourire.

« Tu seras bien mieux ainsi, crois moi. Tout ses pouvoirs, toutes cette folie...Tu seras mieux ainsi ! »

« Ainsi ? Mais...quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? J'ai affreusement mal à la tête et je ne comprends rien du tout à ce qui m'arrive ! »

Thor leva un sourcil avant de me saisir par le bras. De force, il m'entraîna en dehors de la chambre. Là, nous traversâmes de longs couloirs avant d'arriver dans le hall du palais. Une foule d'homme s'y tenait et me toisaient furieusement du regard.

« Te souviens-tu d'eux ? » me demanda Thor, en me lâchant.

Tremblant sur mes jambes après la course folle et forcée que je venais d'effectuer, je m'obligeais à regarder chacun d'entre eux. Je n'en connaissais aucun, et je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il m'arrivait.

« Non. Thor, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais j'aimerais des explications. Et je ne me sens pas très bien...c'est comme ci l'air était coupé ici ! »

J'avais en effet l'impression de suffoquer, ou comme si ce que j'inspirais était divisé en deux. C'était très désagréable, et très peu supportable. Puis, cela me donnait encore plus l'impression d'être un mortel.

Thor me releva sur mes jambes et me tint la tête, me forçant ainsi à regarder devant moi, c'est à dire, l'attroupement d'hommes qui semblaient me détester.

« Ce sont tes amants. Chaque hommes que tu as humiliés lorsque tu as voulu te venger des Odinson. Tu as voulu salir notre nom royal...mais tu n'as fait que t'humilier. Et si jamais tu t'interrogeais...Oui, ta sentence est d'être désormais un mortel. Un simple mortel. Et pour que cela te soit encore plus désagréable tu vivras toujours ici. Chaque jours tu devras t'excuser auprès de ces hommes. Tu devras me prouver que sans tes pouvoirs et ton immortalité, tu es capable d'être digne d'un Dieu...Et ce sera dès lors que je te rendrais tous ce qui fait de toi un Dieu ! »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Voilà donc pourquoi je souffrais autant. Tout est de me faute. Une simple vengeance que j'allais croire humiliante m'est finalement retombée dessus. C'était soit humilier ou se faire humilier. Et moi, en tant que Dieu du Mensonge, j'ai cru dur comme fer que je pourrai me venger de cette famille qui a toujours eu la victoire sur moi. Toujours, et encore, c'est moi qui est humilié. Comme avant que je ne me rende sur Midgard. Comme à New York. Comme lorsqu'on m'a enfermé. Et maintenant. Je déteste cette famille. Je déteste Thor.

« Bien. Peux-tu au moins avoir la gentillesse de me renvoyer à ma cellule, là bas, au moins je n'aurais pas à cohabiter avec toi, et à me plier à des hommes qui, je suis sûr, étaient certainement très heureux que quelqu'un s'offre ainsi à eux. Ils ne le disent pas parce qu'il sont devant leur Roi...mais moi, j'en suis sûr ! Le monde est si hypocrite...Tu es d'ailleurs pire que Odin. Toi qui trouvais qu'il était lamentable de t'avoir transformé en mortel, et maintenant, regardez-le : Thor le Roi d'Asgard copie les sentences de son vieux papa qui est à moitié mort dans son lit ! Reg- »

_Paf ! _

Une gifle m'interrompt. C'est Thor. Il est rouge de colère et ne semble pas très à l'aise avec ce que je viens de dire. Pourtant tout est vrai. Ce n'est que la pure vérité mais il refuse d'admettre qu'il est aussi périmé que son père. D'un geste de la tête, Thor me désigne aux gardes et il m'emmène dans une pièce dénudée de meubles.

Les murs sont blancs et il a une large vitre sur le mur. Je peux voir l'intérieur. Là où Thor me regarde, avec un air désolé et ravi sur le visage. Mes yeux plongent dans les siens, mais je sais qu'il ne cédera pas. Tout est de ma faute. Encore. Toujours. Pour eux, je suis Loki le méchant. Mais en vrai, je suis Loki Laufeyson...un jotun perdu qui souhaitait juste humilier une famille qui lui a caché sa vraie vie. Je suis un mensonge ambulant.

« Je te déteste ! » hurlai-je en direction de Thor.

Puis mon corps s'échoue au sol. Je suis mortel, et il va falloir que je m'habitue au fait d'être fatigué...

**Je suis Loki,**

**un simple mortel...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : **

Note de l'auteur : Comme prévu en début de fiction, il n'y aura que 7 ou 8 chapitre. Je ne vous dit rien en ce qui concerne la fin, mais je vous laisse au contraire apprécier ces chapitres. Merci pour vos reviews, toujours aussi nombreuses, et pour les nouveaux followers et les nouveaux favs ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, et veuillez m'excuser si j'ai blessé les fans de LOKI XD ! Mais bon, on peut pas toujours être tendre hein, je suis d'ailleurs moi même une très grande fan de lui, et le fait qu'il soit ainsi humilié me permet d'élargir l'horizon d'écriture. Je vous remercie néanmoins pour vos avis et vos appels au secours pour ce pauvre petit jotun ;p. Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture après la réponse aux reviews :

Amanda A Fox : Son caca nerveux XD ? Ou peut-être voulait-il juste respecter les règles d'Asgard, non ? S'échapper, ruser...je ne crois pas que Loki soit en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit, il dit lui même qu'il va devoir s'habituer au fait d'être mortel...donc c'est un peu comme s'il capitulait, non ? Bref, je n'en dis pas plus. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Passion of Imbattables : Oui, je suis d'accord aussi. C'est pourquoi j'ai longuement hésité avant de choisir de le rendre Midgardien, et puis, qui sait...il a toujours une chance de s'en sortir 8D ? Merci pour ta review et ta lecture !

Female wraith : J'espère que tes interrogations trouveront leurs réponses dans ce chapitre. Loki n'est plus qu'un simple mortel, en effet, et Thor ne pliera pas. C'est donc au mortel qu'il est de faire ses preuves, en quelque sorte ! Merci pour la review et la lecture !

Alena Robynelfe : Le consoler :p ? De quelle manière ? Vas-y, dis m'en plus...car tes points de suspensions me laisse rêveuse tout de même ! XD Tes vannes sont marrantes et j'aime vraiment lire tes reviews, et je crois que je me répète, ça fait vieille qui radote XD ! Hypocrite, oui, on peut qualifier Thor ainsi. Il se tape son frère et après il lui dit que c'est de sa faute et tout...Non mais ! Merci pour ta review et ta lecture !

Callinstontheweb : Ouais, il a vraiment la santé du coup. Il s'en rend compte aussi. Ca lui rafraîchit la mémoire ! Bam ! Je ne suis pas fan de Odin, et encore moins si Thor décide de copier ses vieilles méthodes, donc voilà la phrase était bien placée là ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ma chère !

Merci également aux lectrices(lecteurs ? Garçons montrez vous, je ne mords pas...quoi que XD) anonymes. Vous êtes aussi extra que mes lectrices habituées XD Bisous et bonne lecture :

...

POV's Loki :

J'ai froid. J'ai faim. Je suis épuisé. J'ai mal à la tête. Mes muscles sont endoloris. Je ne sens plus rien. Vide, tout est vide. Pendant combien de temps ai-je fixé cette porte en espérant que mes pouvoirs reviennent afin que je puisse la défoncer ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive plus à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Je ne sens plus rien. Sauf ça. Ce que je suis. Mes douleurs, ma fatigue, ma faim. Mes paupières souhaitent se fermer pour permettre à mon corps humain de se reposer...Mais ce n'est pas normal. Pourquoi un humain se fatigue t-il aussi rapidement ? Avant je pouvais me battre pendant des jours sans me fatiguer aussi rapidement. Là, je suis juste assis sur le sol dur et froid de cette pièce nue, et j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi pendant une décennie. Mon estomac émet des bruits assez désagréables que je n'ai jamais entendu. Je suis affamé. Les seules choses que je mange sont du pain, de la soupe tiède sans goût et un peu d'eau. Est-ce Thor qui a demandé à ce qu'on me laissât ainsi ? Les douleurs, parce que c'est sûrement la pire chose que je doive subir, sont multiples. Ma tête, mes bras, ma poitrine, mon ventre, mes genoux et mes pieds. L'air est comme coupé, filtré, divisé. Il m'est impossible de respirer normalement. Comme si on me mettait un oreiller sur le visage pendant un long moment, avant de le retirer un bref instant, puis de recommencer la même chose à l'infini. Je me sens ainsi. Mortel. Mortel. Et encore mortel. Stupide mortel !

Je ne sais pas si ce sont des heures, ou bien des journées, ou même des mois qui sont passés...mais je suis resté là. Assis. Incompétent. Mortel. Encore le même mot. Thor est venu me voir, mais mes yeux sont restés inlassablement fixés sur la porte, toujours en attente du retour de mes pouvoirs. Le Roi l'a bien remarqué. Les hommes qui se prétendaient ''amants'' sont venus aussi. Certains riaient, d'autres juraient. Je ne pouvais que les entendre, car mes yeux, toujours et encore, sont restés fixer sur cette porte. Elle m'a l'air si loin...Tellement loin.

Finalement, un jour, Thor est rentré dans ma cellule suivis de deux gardes. Ils étaient munis d'une bassine d'eau, de vêtements propres et de nourritures. Je ne suis pas habitué. D'ordinaire, un garde dépose de la nourriture près de moi avant de disparaître. Là, Thor est ici. Les vêtements sont nouveaux. Il y a un pantalon noir et une chemise en tweed vert foncé. C'est plus agréable que ces mêmes vêtements que je porte depuis...depuis que je suis ici. Cet ensemble blanc qui me rappelle encore et toujours que je suis enfermé. Ca fait vraiment ''fou''.

Mon corps s'est amaigri, mes cheveux ont poussé mais mes yeux, eux, sont restés fixer sur la porte. OUVRE TOI ! LAISSE MOI SORTIR D'ICI ! JE VEUX MA VENGEANCE ! C'EST EUX QUI L'ONT CHERCHE ! OUVRE TOI ! Mes yeux se plissèrent, comme si la porte allait bouger...Comme si j'étais à nouveau Loki Le Dieu De La Malice.

« Loki... » m'appelle Thor.

Je ne réponds pas, ne bouge pas, ne détourne pas mon attention. Si je reste concentré, elle s'ouvrira, et je pourrai enfin m'en aller. Partir d'ici. Être libre, sans pour autant oublier la vengeance qui les attend. J'en ai une nouvelle. Plus belle. Plus fiable. Celle ci devrait fonctionner et je pourrais enfin triompher de cette putain de famille à cause de laquelle je suis ici. Enfermé. Mortel. Toujours le même mot qui revient au final.

« Loki... » me secoue t-il.

Et mes yeux se perdent, veulent se fermer un instant mais se posent finalement sur Thor. Ses cheveux sont un peu plus longs et il porte une armure qui semble similaire à celle de Odin...Odin ?

Il remarque bien que je fixe son armure, et ses yeux se perlent de larmes. Il les essuient rapidement avant de demander aux gardes de nous laisser seuls. Les deux hommes s'exécutent et disparaissent. Thor déplie mes vêtements et mouille une éponge dans l'eau chaude de la bassine. Puis, tout en commençant à parler, retire mon haut pour laver mon torse maigre :

« Père est mort hier. Il a succombé au sommeil. C'était la fois de trop. Je sais que je suis déjà Roi depuis longtemps, mais je suis tout de même touché, et je veux lui offrir des funérailles digne de ce nom. C'était sans doute le meilleur Roi d'Asgard...et je sais qu'il aurait aimé que tu sois présent ! »

Ca ne me touche pas plus que ça. Odin n'est rien pour moi. Il m'a menti. Tout a commencé à cause de lui.

« Je ne veux pas ! » m'exclamai-je

Et c'est vrai. Non pas que le fait de sortir un peu d'ici ne me réjouisse pas, mais je ne veux pas. Sortir, d'accord, mais pour ça, non. Ce vieux fou a détruit ma vie. Il m'a menti. Il a fait de moi un mensonge ambulant. Je suis passé de fils d'Odin, à monstre et fils de Laufey. Comment ne pourrais-je pas lui en vouloir ?

Thor ne semble pas surpris, et il continue de me laver. Ses mains passent une eau chaude qui est très agréable sur mon corps. Je pose ma tête contre le mur et ferme mes yeux, profitant de la douce sensation d'être chouchouté.

« C'est agréable ? » demande t-il, comme si il ne le devinait pas lui même.

Je hoche silencieusement la tête en soupirant lourdement. Je sens ensuite ses mains me retirer mon bas de tenue, si bien que je suis à présent nu, et je sens aussi qu'il commence par mes chevilles. Ca fait du bien, j'avais l'impression d'être handicapé.

« Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas venir aux obsèques de père... A vrai dire, je m'y attendais. En réalité, je ne suis pas venu ici simplement pour te chouchouter et te demander d'y assister...Je suis venu parce que... »

Mes yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau à ce moment. Je peux clairement lire le trouble sur le visage de Thor, tandis qu'il remonte l'éponge et l'eau chaude à mes cuisses à présent. Puis ses yeux croisent les miens, et nous nous fixons silencieusement un moment. Il s'approche de mon visage, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres s'effleurent. Ce n'est pas désagréable, bizarrement. Je devrais le repousser et lui demander de cracher le morceau, mais il me précède...et c'était certainement quelque chose à laquelle je ne pensais pas :

**« Je suis venu ici pour...te demander de m'épouser ! »**

…

Note de l'auteur : Et comme je suis gentille je ne vais pas arrêter ma fiction ici !(quoi que...XD) Bon allez, je vous publie la fin qui sera normalement en deux chapitres bientôt ! Bon week end et bisous !

PS : Ne me posez pas de question sur ce changement de situation car vous aurez toutes vos réponses dans le(s) prochain(s) chapitre(s) ! Bis


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : **

Note de l'auteur : Merci pour vos reviews et vos lectures. Je suis contente que ce chapitre, et ce revirement de situation vous ai plu. Je réponds aux reviews, puis je vous laisse découvrir la suite :

Amanda A Fox : XD J'ai dit pas de question ! Tu m'écoutes ? XD M'enfin, je peux comprendre ! Et comment voudrais-tu me bannir, tu n'as pas de pouvoir à ce que je sache ? Ou alors tu m'aurais caché cette information capitale, non XD ? M'enfin, je suis gentil, alors je vais te laisser lire cette suite sans représailles ! Bisous !

Female wraith : Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part ! Contente que tu aies aimé ! Il me semble aussi, sinon il en lui aurait pas demandé...ou alors il attend peut être quelque chose de cette union ? M'enfin, je ne dis rien :p Bisous !

Passion of Imabattable : La voici, la voici ! Pitié votre majesté, ne me faites pas de mal XD ! Merci pour ta review. Loki, un choux XD ? Mignon tout ça ! Bisous !

Alena Robynelfe : Mais non, ils ne sont pas ridicules tes jeux de mots ! Je les aime bien, c'est vrai :p Merci pour ton avis et ta lecture. Voici la suite et gros bisous à toi ;)

Callinstontheweb : Thor est complètement marteau XD J'aime cette vanne, enfin, cette réalité aussi. Oui, la traduction c'est addictif, mais fatiguant pour le cerveau. Les chapitres de Malkavia sont-ils si longs XD ? Les miens aussi soit dit en passant ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

Comme toujours, merci aux anonymes. Je vous remercie pour les nombreuses reviews et les lectures. Ca fait plaisir, et je pense même à prolonger un peu cette fiction. Brefouille, je n'en dit pas plus. Je mets mes idées en place et on verra. Tout en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant. Je vais écrire quelque chose de dramatique XD Mais bref, je me tais. Bonne lecture, bisous :

…

POV's Loki :

J'ai toujours eu le choix dans mon existence. Toujours. J'ai choisi moi même d'être ''le vilain'' sans pour autant croire tout au fond de moi même que je l'étais vraiment. J'ai choisi de tuer des Midgardiens pour me faire respecter des leur, j'ai choisi de croire en ma colère, plutôt qu'en ma souffrance. Oui, j'ai toujours eu le choix dans ma vie. Toujours. Mais alors pourquoi, là, en cet instant, avais-je fait le choix de l'épouser ? Je ne savais pas moi même. J'ignorais même ce qui avais crée ce revirement de situation. C'était tout de même incroyable. Moi qui croyais l'avoir blessé au plus profond du Puissant Thor ! Me voilà alors marchant à côté de lui, sa main recouvrant la mienne de façon très protectrice. J'ai toujours eu le choix, et j'ai toujours cru en mes choix, même lorsque je faisais face à une défaite. Alors pourquoi, là, ne faisais-je pas confiance en mon choix ?

« Tu es fatigué ? » me demanda Thor, en s'arrêtant tout en s'apercevant de ma lenteur.

Je suis mortel idiot, tu devrais le savoir, c'est toi même qui m'y a soumis ! Je hoche négativement de la tête. C'est déjà assez humiliant d'être humain et de se rendre compte de la connerie que l'on vient de faire, alors jouer la petite effarouchée toute fatiguée...non merci.

« Tu as faim ? » poursuit-il, comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

Je remarque qu'il caresse mes mains d'une façon agréable et rassurante, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me laisse prendre au jeu.

« Non. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi...Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça ? Je croyais que je t'avais profondément blessé et dégoûté ? Alors...Pourq- »

Je suis coupé par ses lèvres qui s'écrasent sur les miennes. Je vois, il veut repousser les explications. Si il en a. Ses mains rapprochent mon corps du sien, si bien qu'ils sont collés. Le baiser dure longtemps et je m'efforce de le repousser afin de tenter de reprendre ma respiration. Mais c'est finalement lui qui détache notre étreinte et me permet de reprendre une respiration qui se veut mesurée. Depuis que je suis mortel je n'ai pas vraiment réussit à respirer normalement, notons-le.

« Je veux des explications Thor ! Tu auras beau m'embrasser, me peloter et tout ce que tu veux, je veux des explications. Je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire, dis toi cela ! »

« Je le sais. » sourit-il, en reprenant ma main et en reprenant aussi sa marche.

J'essaye de marcher à sa suite, mais y parvient difficilement. Il n'a pas à reprendre son souffle toute les secondes lui, et ne se fatigue pas comme ça.

« En rangeant les affaires de Père...j'ai trouvé ceci. Une lettre. Je te conseille de la lire, et tu auras tes explications. » m'informe t-il, en me tendant le bout de papier aux coins ornés d'or.

Le papier est doux, et il y a un pentacle royal gravé dessus. L'odeur est agréable mais je ne m'y attarde pas. Thor s'arrête près d'un banc dans la cour d'Asgard, et nous nous y asseyons. Je suis dehors, ca me fait du bien. Cela faisait fort longtemps. Combien de temps ?

« Combien de temps suis-je resté dans cette cellule ? » lui demandai-je, en essayant d'ouvrir la lettre au nom de Thor Odinson.

Ce dernier me regarde, me prend à nouveau les mains et se lance :

« Dix ans. »

Quoi ? Dix ans ! C'est pas possible. J'aurais remarqué...non ? Dix ans. Pour un Dieu ca peut paraître court...mais en temps que mortel, je sais ce que représente le temps. Thor remarque bien que je suis surpris, choqué et tout ce qui peut faire que mes yeux sont écarquillés de cette sorte. Mais dix ans tout de même !

« Loki...dix ans, ce n'est rien du tout. Si tu aurais été sur Midgard, tu aurais certes vieillis, mais ici tu n'as pas pris une seule ride ! »sourit-il, en caressant ma joue. Puis il s'approche à nouveau, et nos lèvres s'effleurent. Pourquoi est-ce que je me laisse faire ? Tout est de sa faute !

Je suis mortel et j'ai perdu dix ans de ma vie à cause de lui ! Ce sale hypocrite !

Je décidé finalement d'ouvrir la lettre, et tout de suite, les lignes en italiques m'absorbent :

_« Thor, _

Je sais que mon existence est bientôt terminée, et je ne regrette rien. Rien, sauf une chose. Loki. Pas vraiment Loki en lui même, mais mes relations avec lui. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit fière d'avoir été adopté par moi. Je sais que je lui ai menti, et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui faire comprendre que c'était pour son bien, et que je l'aimais autant que toi. Mais Loki mérite mieux. Il mérite mieux que d'être enfermé comme un animal dans cette cellule. Il faut qu'il développe sa magie pour t'aider à garder les Neuf Royaumes dans la clarté. Je sais que vous pouvez y arriver, et je sais aussi que vous vous aimez. Plus que tout. Qu'importe de quelle sorte est cet amour, ce qui m'importe à moi est que vous soyez unis.

J'aurais tellement aimé que toi et lui soyez ensemble, à veiller sur les Neuf Royaumes. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous garantir à chacun une place sur le trône, et tu sais comme moi qu'il n'existe qu'une seule façon d'accomplir ce souhait. Mais je ne t'y obliges pas, mon cher fils. La seule chose que je voudrais vraiment est que Loki soit libre. Rend lui sa magie et transmet lui mon souhait. Qu'il en fasse bon usage. Il mérite une belle vie. Il mérite d'avoir des enfants, qui sait, peut être des héritiers. Il mérite d'être aimé, car je n'ai jamais pu vraiment lui montrer.

Montre lui. De n'importe quelle sorte soit cet amour, il sera légal et compréhensif. Je vous aime tous les deux.

_Le Père de Toute Choses, mais ton père avant tout_

_Odin. »_

Je n'avais pas remarqué que des larmes chaudes et acides coulaient sur son visage. Dans ma vie, j'avais donc été aimé et c'était grâce à Odin que j'étais enfin libre. Tout m'était pardonné ? Chaque vengeance ? Chaque instant criminel de mon existence ? Chaque mensonge ? Tout était nettoyé. Je souris à cette perspective. Je n'avais jamais été plus heureux que en cet instant.

Mais pour Thor alors ? Était-ce une obligation de m'épouser ? Thor remarqua bien le trouble qui me parcourait.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas. C'est une obligation pour toi. Tu m'en veux toujours. Je préfère croupir dans les cellules plutôt que de devoir vivre éternellement avec quelqu'un qui ne souhaite pas ma présence. »

Fâché, je me relevais et commençais à courir en direction des cellules. C'était là ma seule option. Autant y vivre pour toujours. Mais Thor me rattrapa dans les grands couloir des cachots.

« Non ! Loki, non ! Je...Je t'aime ! Sincèrement je t'aime ! La nuit que nous avons passé ensemble, même si elle n'était pas très honnête, j'y pense encore. Chaque instant. Savoir que tu étais à moi, rien qu'à moi. C'est plus beau que n'importe quoi. Je te l'assure. Je suis amoureux de toi. Je veux que nous soyons heureux, pour toi, pour moi, pour Père. Je t'en prie, laisse moi te le prouver. Je t'aime et je veux que tu sois enfin heureux ! »

Thor avait un regard sincère, et je ne pouvais que le croire. Si j'aurais été Dieu, j'aurais largement pu deviner si il mentait, ou si il était sincère. Là, je ne pouvais me fier que à ce que je voyais.

Nous nous embrassâmes dans le grand couloir des cachots...et moi, au plus profond de moi...Je savais que la vie qui m'attendait allait être meilleure...

**...Ou pire...**

…

_**A suivre. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : **

Merci pour vos reviews et vos avis. Ne me sermonnez pas trop, vous ne savez même pas encore ce que je réserve à Loki et Thor XD. M'enfin, j'espère que ca vous plaira et que le fait que je rallonge ma fiction ne la rende pas trop lourde...enfin, nous verrons bien ensemble :

female wraith : That's not a problem, I understand English;) Thanks for your review and your reading, I hope my French it's not too hard. I there is a word, a sentence or anything else you don't understand, you know that you can ask me to help you;) Kiss !

Koki : Merci pour ta review, c'est la première, non ? Tu vas écrire aussi ? Chouette, je viendrai lire dès que tu auras débuté:D J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite en tout cas et merci d'avoir laissé un avis !

Alena Robynelfe : Oui, vraiment con de vieux ! Bizarre, qui t'as dit que j'étais normal en même temps XD J'aime tracasser mes lectrices en torturant leurs cerveaux hé hé:p Je sais, c'est mesquin...mais tellement marrant ha ha ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite.

AmandaAFox : Ai-je l'impression que tu te répètes ma chère ? Ou bien mon cerveau est fatigué ? Merci d'aimer mes chapitres, même si ils sont courts. Faut dire que je cherche vraiment le temps et l'inspiration en ce moment, enfin, ça dépend ! Qui t'as dit que j'étais normal en même temps XD ? J'adore chambouler tout...D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser au jeu du chamboule tout ! Trop classe ! Bon ok je tais ! Voici la suite moussaillon, à l'abordage et laisse ton avis !

Callinstontheweb : Ouais je sais. Je suis tellement accro à Tony Stark que j'ai voulu copier le truc avec son père...honte à moi XD ! Il la trouvera, ou pas. Je ne te dis rien. A toi de découvrir ce qu'il va se passer, merci pour tes reviews toujours très complètes et qui me posent moi même des questions XD Malkavia est dingue...j'aime écrire, mais jamais je ne ferrai aussi long...Et moi qui me plaignait de traduire des chapitres d pages XD ! Les tiens doivent approcher la dizaine, non ?

JackB : Oups, en effet. Erreur d'inattention, je m'en excuse. Je ne fais pas attention parfois, mais c'est vrai que celle-ci est impardonnable ! Merci pour la review, et oui je sais que mes chapitres sont longs, mais j'essaye de les doser de sorte à ce que l'action soit complète et intense, même si parfois certaines choses peuvent paraître rapide ou ''too much''. M'enfin, merci bien !

Passion Of Imbattables : Toi qui lit mes fictions, tu devrais savoir que je n'allais pas laisser ça aussi bien et tout beau, non ? Je vous prépare quelque chose...Mais je ne dis rien de plus :p Tu découvriras, et j'espère que ça te plaira. Merci pour ta review, et voici la suite.

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir cette suite !

See you soon ^o^ :

…

POV's Thor :

Mon devoir de Roi d'Asgard ne résidait pas seulement dans la gestion du Royaume. Il y avait aussi des choses à reconstruire, des sujets à écouter et à satisfaire. Mais la chose la plus importante était sans doute la plus inattendue, il s'agissait de l'image du Roi d'Asgard. Elle doit être entretenue, étincelante d'or et de pouvoir. Moi qui avait été banni d'Asgard et qui avait été humilié par Loki...mon image n'était plus aussi brillante qu'attendue. Mais peu importait. La dernière chose que je pouvais faire pour les obsèques de Père était d'annoncer ses dernières volontés...Et je redoutais cet instant. Les dernières volontés de mon Père, aussi extrême et presque incompréhensibles soient-elles, devaient être respectées.

Le pire pour moi était d'avoir menti à Loki. D'avoir joué la comédie. Il n'est qu'un mortel à présent, et profiter de la situation me rendait honteux. Mais il ne le savait pas, et ne pourrait jamais le savoir. Mais je sais qu'un jour il redeviendra Dieu et magicien, et ce jour là, qui sait, peut être redeviendra aussi vil et malhonnête qu'il l'était. Je sais que je ne pourrai plus lui faire confiance, étant donné que je n'en avais déjà pas beaucoup en lui, mais je devrais me méfier. Et cela était bien le dernier de mes soucis. Nous serrons ensemble, et ce sera une union superficielle, qui n'a finalement aucun intérêt. Qu'il ne veuille pas se rendre aux obsèques de Père, je peux le comprendre, mais un jour ou l'autre il faudra bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence que c'est lui qui va siéger à mes côtés pour le reste de notre existence. Voilà. Voilà ce à quoi je devais me plier à présent. Je suis sûr que Père l'a fait exprès. Il ne voulait pas que je sois avec Jane. Non. Il a gagné. Je vais être avec Loki, suite à ces dernières volontés.

Je sais que ce sera compliqué. Il va vouloir regagner sa magie et son immortalité de Dieu...et moi ? Que devrais-je dire ? Je suis avec celui qui m'en veux, et qui se cache derrière un masque je ne peux pas lire. Le seul qui aurait pu deviner ce que Loki le mortel me cachait...était Loki le Dieu. Alors que suis-je censé faire ? Odin doit bien être content d'être parti en me laissant ce fardeau de question sur les épaules. Je suis comme piégé. Piégé, et seul une personne pourrait m'aider.

« Frigga acceptera t-elle de me voir ? Je veux dire...maintenant que Odin est mort...Elle doit être si...Je peux comprendre ce qu'elle ressent. » dit Loki, alors que nous marchions en direction du palais de Odin et de Frigga.

Il se trouvait non loin du mien, tout aussi luxueux. Loki jouait bien son rôle de mortel, et il m'était encore une fois impossible de deviner si il jouait la comédie. Je suppose que c'était la même chose pour lui...sans son pouvoir, il ne pouvait pas voir les choses qui traversaient mon visage. Et je lui en voulait encore pour ce qu'il s'était passé il y a dix ans.

Loki est devenu bien maigre et ses cheveux sont un peu plus longs. Il ne ressemble à rien d'autre...qu'à un mortel. Peut-être est-ce là le seul statut qui lui sied ?

« Oui, je lui en ai parlé pendant que tu dormais. Elle a hâte de te revoir. Elle va avoir besoin de réconfort, alors essaye d'être gentil ! » marmonnai-je.

Nous tournâmes à droite, arrivant devant une large porte dorée tandis que Loki s'arrêta. Ses yeux fatigués plongèrent dans les miens. Il était méfiant.

« Que dois-je déduire de cette remarque très raffinée ? » demanda t-il.

Mortel, mais pas bête le Loki. Je tentais de me racheter en m'approchant de lui et en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Puis je faisait glisser mes lèvres dans son cou, jusqu'à son oreille avant de lui marmonner des mots doux.

« Ce soir...nous devrions prendre un peu de temps pour nous deux. »

« Thor...n'y pense même pas. Ou alors devrais-je te rafraîchir la mémoire ? Je ne sais pas, par exemple, pourquoi je suis mortel ! »

Ainsi, Loki le Dieu était toujours présent au fond de ce mortel qui avait son apparence. Il a raison. Je ne peux pas. Je le hais, depuis ce qu'il a fait, et malgré tout mes espérances, Loki est toujours le même et ne changera jamais. Il mérite sa condition. Je prends toute même sa main et lui disant que nous en rediscuterons, chose qu'il affirme de vive voix.

Ce sera finalement plus compliqué que prévu...

mais je ne peux pas violer les dernières volontés de mon père...

…

POV's Loki :

Je déteste Thor. Je pense que je me répète mais je ne le dirais jamais assez. Je le déteste, et il mérite ma haine. Il croit qu'en temps que simple mortel je ne peux pas deviner le fait qu'il joue un double jeu, qu'il me mente. Quel idiot ! Et il me drague, me dit que nous ferrons ci et ça ce soir. Je ne suis pas si dupe que ça. Je sais que ça le dérange, je suis tombé dans le panneau une fois mais hors de question de faire la même erreur deux fois.

Nous arrivons chez Frigga. Elle est assise sur une chaise, au balcon. Ses yeux sont fermés et elle respire doucement. Je peux lire la peine sur son visage.

« Mère ? » l'appelle Thor, en s'approchant d'elle.

Frigga ouvre ses yeux et m'aperçoit derrière Thor. Elle sourit et me prend longuement dans ses bras. Je dois avouer ne pas être insensible à ce moment. C'est la seule personne à qui je puisse vraiment faire confiance. Et elle me serre dans ses bras, de façon protectrice et maternelle.

« Mère... » pleurais-je, en lui rendant son étreinte.

Thor semble un peu gêné par la scène et nous laisse. Frigga m'invite ensuite à m'asseoir pour que l'on discute un peu. Ca fait plus de dix ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle semble fatiguée et très touchée par la mort de son Roi.

« Comment vas-tu Loki ? » me demande t-elle, en me prenant les mains.

Rien ne sort de ma bouche. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais moi même. De la peur. De la lassitude. De la dépression. De la tristesse, mêlée à un goût amère de mélancolie. Quelques larmes débordent des mes yeux, sans que je m'en rende compte.

Elle comprends. Il n'y a qu'elle qui comprenne sans que j'ai à m'expliquer. Je ne vais pas bien. Car même si le fait d'être libre et protégé par mon statut ''royal'' pourraient me rendre heureux...Il y a tout de même le fait que j'ai perdu dix ans. Dix ans où j'ai lutté corps et âme pour ne pas devenir fou. Pour ne pas perdre la tête et imaginer un jour récupérer ce qui est à moi. Frigga me prend dans mes bras et me rassure. Elle me murmure que Thor va s'occuper de moi, que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre et qu'elle m'aime.

C'est bien la seule. Je suis intrus dans un monde qui ne veut pas de moi. Puis Thor revient tandis que je sèche mes dernières larmes. Hors de question qu'il me voit si faible ! C'est déjà un supplice d'être sa femme et d'être mortel à la fois.

« Mère, je suis venu vous confier Loki pour que vous lui donniez des leçons de magie. Je ne peux hélas pas lui rendre ses pouvoirs si il n'en est pas digne...Alors il va devoir tout apprendre à nouveau, et me le prouver par lui même. »

Frigga lève un sourcil interrogateur.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que je sens quelque chose de magique en lui ? »

Thor semble hésiter un peu. Je l'encourage. M'aurait-il rendu des pouvoirs sans que je m'en rende compte ?

**« Je lui ai uniquement rendu le pouvoir de féconder. Père souhaitait que nous ayons un héritier...et il est de me devoir d'assurer la suite des Odinson... »**

_**A suivre...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : **

Chapitre écrit avec la magnifique chanson qui m'a toujours inspirée, Sweet Dreams de Marilyn Manson, mais aussi grâce à l'OST 22 Delivrance du film Thor The Dark World. Merci pour les nouveaux followers et les nouveaux favs, ça fait vraiment plaisir ;). Preuve que ce que j'écris plaît et m'incite à continuer.

J'aimerais vous prévenir également que nous allons rentrer dans la partie sombre et particulièrement tragique de la fiction. Je ne dirais rien sur ce qu'il va se passer mais pour celles(et ceux ?) qui n'aiment pas trop ce genre d'écrit, je vous déconseille vivement la lecture de ce chapitre(bon, ce sera gênant si vous voulez lire la suite par contre XD). Ce que vous allez lire, je vais vraiment bien le décrire non pas parce que j'aime ce qui est tragique, mais surtout pour que vous compreniez bien ce que ressent Loki, qui vient d'apprendre qu'il va devoir avoir des enfants avec Thor. Mais également qu'il a été trahi par Thor. Donc voilà...Je n'en dis pas plus. Merci, et bonne lecture :

JackB : Merci,, c'est très gentil. Tu n'es pas la seule à trouver que ce chapitre était réussi. Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que les réponses à tes questions viendront par elles-même(sinon, je suis là hein 8D)

Amanda A Fox : C'était justement le but visé. Je ne cherche rien d'autres que vous montrer ce que vous avez vu dans les films, un peu changé tout de même. Merci pour les compliments sur le chapitre précédent, j'espère que celui te plaira tout autant. Bises

Passion Of Imbattable : Attention, il a un marteau puissant XD ! Oui, j'ai moi même trouvé ma scène émouvante, peut être même trop XD M'enfin, merci pour la review et voici la suite !

Callinstontheweb : Je pense que je t'avais déjà remercié en PM pour les compliments sur le chapitre, mais merci encore. Je suis d'accord, c'est assez horrible, mais bon, je ne vais pas juger sinon je risque de dire la suite(moi et ma grande bouche !). La fiction prend effectivement une tournure différente mais que j'ai plaisir à écrire. J'espère que ça ne changera pas trop et que vous ne trouverez ça pas trop...''trop''. Merci pour la review, voici la suite !

AlenaRobynelfe : Merci, et oui, je sais, je suis méchante :p Mais j'aime ça. C'est ce qui fait que vous m'aimez tant(et non, je ne suis pas la descendante de Loki XD) ! Merci pour ta review, voici la suite qui devrait répondre à tes questions.

Monkey. : Merci de suivre, et je suis contente que cette deuxième partie te plaise plus que la première. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on dit. J'espère également que cette suite te plaira, merci pour tout ;) Bises !

Et à toutes les autres qui ne se manifestent pas particulièrement(même si j'aimerais bien). Merci, voici le chapitre suivant :

...

POV's Loki :

Je savais que cette conversation devrait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Je le savais bien, mais je fuyais la réalité. Je me croyais encore dans cette cellule trop petite pour moi, où chaque seconde était un véritable défi pour ne pas devenir fou. D'ailleurs, si Thor prétend s'inquiéter pour moi, pourquoi ne m'a t-il toujours pas demandé comment j'allais ? C'est vrai, j'ai tout de même passé dix ans enfermé. Et durant ces dix ans, il est venu me voir...deux, trois ou quatre fois...Ce n'est pas vraiment beaucoup. Il faut juste que Odin meurt pour qu'il daigne me montrer un peu d'intérêt...Et qu'il m'autorise aussi à voir Frigga.

Je me suis enfuie en courant. C'était certainement quelque chose d'idiot, vu que je sais très bien que Thor va venir me rejoindre. Il doit certainement être en train de se plaindre à sa mère. Je l'imagine bien. Suppliant d'avoir des réponses sur le fait qu'il doive supporter le fardeau Loki. Loki le mortel. Celui qui est incapable de retrouver ses pouvoirs.

Ah mais si, bien sûr, aucun sauf un ! Celui de mère pondeuse !

« Loki ! » criait Thor, en arrivant dans le salon.

Ce dernier est très grand. Il y a une large table entourée de fauteuil moelleux. Je suis assis sur l'un d'eux. Thor pénètre dans l'habitacle et dépose Mjollnir au sol. A voir sa tête, on dirait qu'il va me tuer. C'est vrai que s'enfuir en courant lorsqu'on parle d'enfants...ça n'a jamais été agréable. Mais bon...on parle tout de même de trahison. Il m'a trahi. M'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas me rendre mes pouvoirs. Aucun de mes pouvoirs. Et voilà que j'apprends que finalement, il me rend celui dont je suis le moins fier.

Typique.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tu as fait de la peine à Mère ! Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de soucis en ce moment... » s'énerve t-il, en s'approchant pour me saisir par les épaules.

Il me secoue un moment, me forçant à reprendre mes esprits. Comme si je ne me rendais pas assez compte de la situation. C'est moi qui est au centre de tout. Loki le mortel. Celui qui est privé de sa magie après avoir été enfermé dix ans dans une cellule, suite à une vengeance humiliante contre les Odinson. Finalement relâché lorsque Odin meurt, et que les dernières volontés de celui-ci étaient de me voir heureux. Heureux avec Thor, et la suite des Odinson. Mais quel bordel !

Je cache mon visage dans mes mains tandis que Thor cesse la pression sur mes épaules. Ne comprend t-il pas que je désire être seul ?

« POURQUOI ? TU ME DEMANDES DES EXPLICATIONS ? MAIS C'EST LE MONDE A L'ENVERS ! »

Thor soupire, apparemment fatigué et las de la situation. Il n'était pas le seul, en même temps. Ce n'est pas lui qui va devoir subir tout. Comme à l'époque, ou à chaque fois, c'était moi qui était au second plan et qui me ramassait tout sur la figure. Loki, encore et toujours. Ce que je hais cette famille et ce que j'aimerais retourner dans cette cellule pour être avec moi. Je suis la seule personne à qui je puisse faire confiance. Je suis sûr que Frigga est même derrière tout ça, même si ça me blesse de devoir l'imaginer. C'est la seule personne qui m'aime et à qui je puisse me confier. La perdre, ce serait me perdre moi même.

Thor comprend vite que ce n'est pas le moment. Il quitte la pièce en rattrapant Mjollnir, puis le silence s'abat sur le large salon. Tout est de trop pour moi. Je ne suis qu'un mortel et je suis dans la résidence du Dieu du Tonnerre. La résidence du Roi d'Asgard. Intrus ! Dégage l'intrus !

Je me lève précipitamment. Un intrus ne doit pas exister. Éradiquer. Il faut l'éradiquer. Comme j'ai éradiqué les Géants de Glace. Ces monstres. Les Dieux sont mieux que tout le monde, c'est ce que Thor cherche à me faire comprendre. C'était aussi un de mes principes, avant de savoir que j'étais un monstre de foire qui était censé mourir. Je pénètre toujours aussi précipitamment dans la salle de bain. Je retourne les armoires, les tiroirs à la recherche de quelque chose pour mettre fin à l'existence de l'intrus que je suis. Thor sera enfin heureux, débarrassé du fardeau laissé par son vieux père !

Mes doigts effleurent une lame de rasoir tranchante. Elle brille à la lumière, froide comme du marbre. Je la presse délicatement contre mes bras, faisant couler le liquide rougeâtre de vie. Je répète l'opération plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'une flaque visqueuse et glissante apparaisse au sol. Une flaque de désespoir. Loki. Loki le mortel. Il quitte ce corps qui était celui du Dieu du Mensonge, de la Malice, du Mal. Loki Odinson...puis Loki Laufeyson. Jotun. Non aimé, enfermé. Rien d'autre qu'un échec ambulant.

Ma tête me tourne, mais il faut que je résiste au délicieux appel de l'inconscience pour poursuivre l'éradication du monstre Loki. L'intrus. INTRUS !

Dans un geste brusque et sec, je plante le rasoir dans mon ventre. La douleur est insupportable et je devine que l'un de mes organes interne est toujours. Pas difficile à comprendre pourquoi, le volume de la flaque se multiplie par trois...avant que je m'échoue lamentablement dans cette dernière.

**Échec de l'opération.**

**Désolé, le monstre est toujours là, mon ''frère''. **

…

POV's Thor :

Loki joue remarquablement bien la comédie, on y verserait même une larme. Je quitte le salon. Apparemment il n'est pas dans son assiette pour le moment. Mais il ne pourra pas se cacher éternellement. Il faudra bien que l'on ai une conversation sur ça un jour. Je sais que ce sera déplaisant, autant pour lui que pour moi, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Tandis que je me dirige vers le Palais de Frigga avec qui je dois discuter à nouveau, j'entends des cris qui viennent de la chambre. Que se passe t-il ? Une servante affolée court, les mains cachant son visage mouillé de larme. Je l'arrête alors qu'elle passe tout prêt de moi. Que se passe t-il, bon sang ?

« C'est...Loki...Il... » sanglote t-elle, comme choquée.

« LOKI ? QUOI LOKI ? » crié-je, en tentant la calmer un peu.

Elle souffle et ses propos deviennent tout de suite plus clair. Loki a tenté de se suicider. Elle l'a retrouvé plongeant dans une marre de son propre sang. Il a une lame plantée dans le ventre et de multiples mutilations au corps. Des mutilations assez violentes.

« Bon sang, quel idiot ! » lâché-je malgré moi en me dirigeant vers la chambre.

D'ailleurs il ne se trouvait même pas dans celle-ci, mais dans la salle de bain adjacente. En effet, c'est assez insupportable. Même pour moi. Il y a des domestiques autour de lui qui tentent de se calmer mutuellement, une soigneuse qui soigne quelque plaies béantes. Mais le pire est cette plaie à son ventre. De celle-ci, le sang ne cesse de couler à flot. J'entends un cri familier s'élever près de moi.

_Frigga. _

Elle s'effondre en larmes à la porte de la chambre, apercevant à demi le corps de son ''fils'' plongeant dans son propre sang. Je m'approche d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il faut que je la calme. Il n'y a qu'une solution...je risque de le regretter, mais il n'y a qu'une solution...

_Plier le genou, juste pour respecter des volontés._

_Plier le genou pour prouver avant tout que je suis le Roi d'Asgard._

…

_**A suivre...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : **

Note de l'auteur : Hello everybody ! Je profite d'une journée trop froide pour écrire mon chapitre 11. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et merci pour vos reviews :

Amanda A Fox : Merci pour tous ces compliments. Oui, je trouve aussi, bizarrement. Mes cheveux de Loki sont superbes, dommage qu'on peut pas envoyer de photo sur fanfic, car ça vaudrait vraiment de les voir XD Je les arrange en ce moment, comme certains disent que ça me va bien(le hic c'est la couleur XD). Brefouille, des bisous et bonne lecture !

Miss-Gaeilge-Dia : Oh, une nouvelle lectrice ? Enfin, pas vraiment. Tu lisais mais tu viens juste de laisser une review, c'est très gentil ! Je suis contente que la fiction te plaise et que tu sois à fond dedans. Pas de problème, je suis exactement pareil lorsqu'il s'agit de mes lectures favorites(une vraie sauvage hé hé!) Bisous et voici la suite !

Alena Robynelfe : Oui, je sais, c'est vraiment méchant hein:p J'aime ça. Mais bon, je ne vais pas le tuer non plus, je suis pas complètement folle(j'ai déjà failli faire une crise cardiaque au ciné lorsque j'ai cru qu'il était mort hum hum!). Tu veux qu'on invente cette association ensemble, ça vaudrait le coup de...hum, réconforter Loki...hum hum. Bref(où avais-je la tête?) merci pour tout, et voici la suite !

JackB : Merci, vu le temps que j'écris, j'espère bien. Je sais, c'était vraiment méchant de ma part de couper ici, mais bon, comme ça vous apprécierez bien plus amplement la suite ! Voili voilou, bonne lecture et merci pour la review !

Koki : Non, pas de problème, juste que j'aime bien que des anonymes aussi laissent des avis. Oui, la première review sur cette fiction. Je lirai même si tu ne publieras pas bientôt. Je ne déteste pas le Stony, mais je n'adore pas. J'aime le Frostiron(surtout) mais aussi le Thorki...

Monkey D Elena : C'était fait exprès, et j'aime bien m'inspirer de certaines musique pour écrire des choses. Merci pour ta lecture et ta review, et voici la suite !

Callinstontheweb : Oups, le mot manquant était ''touché'', je viens de me rendre compte de mon erreur là. Sorry. Merci pour la review pleine de compliment et de ton avis toujours agréable à lire. Oui, j'ai été aussi inspiré par ce que disait Tom Hiddleston, il faut dire qu'il explique bien les choses le petit Loki hé hé ! Enfin bref, voici la suite !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, une bonne fin de week end et en vous informant que la suite sera pour cette semaine, je vous laisse.

Angie/ TABb.

POV's Loki :

Lorsque je me réveillais à nouveau, ce fut avec une grande déception. J'avais échoué. Lamentablement, et maintenant, je devrais faire face à Thor et Frigga. Mère m'en voudrait, et Thor...quelle serait sa réaction ? De la pitié, ou bien, est-ce que au contraire, il décidera finalement de me rendre mon immortalité et mes pouvoirs ? J'ouvrais donc mes yeux, pour découvrir mon corps mortel allongé sur un lit de la salle de soin. Il n'y a personnes, et la température semble basse. Mon corps tremblait, malgré moi. Était-ce vraiment dû à la fraîcheur ? Non...

Dans le couloir, deux soigneuses discutaient. Je pouvais très clairement entendre ce qu'elles disaient. Une chose vraiment remarquable pour un humain...Je n'avais pas tout de suite compris, et c'était tout à fait normal après dix ans enfermé dans les contraintes d'un mortel, mais ma magie était bien de retour. L'immortalité et les soins automatiques également. Thor avait donc retrouvé ses esprits, ou bien était-ce Frigga qui l'y avait contraint ? Tout devenait contraintes pour lui, le pauvre. D'abord les dernières volontés de Odin, et maintenant...

« Loki ! » s'exclama Frigga en arrivant dans la salle de soin.

Elle semblait rassurée, même si je ne savais pas vraiment dans quelle circonstance elle avait découvert mon corps mutilé. Je m'en souviens encore. Je me sentais même idiot de devoir arriver à de telles extrémités simplement pour récupérer ce qui est mien de naissance. Thor se méfie tout de moi, sinon, dès lors que je suis sorti de cellule, il me les auraient rendu.

Je serrais Frigga dans mes bras. C'était agréable. Je pouvais distinguer mille choses, peut être plus, dans cette pièce. La lumière tamisée, les produits magiques administrés aux autres patients, les conversations des malades avec les soigneuses...et plus loin, une tâche noire. Elle arrivait, furieuse et trahie. C'était clairement percevable. Le mensonge régnait dans ses esprits. Thor arrivait, Thor était cette tâche furieuse.

« Mère, je dois discuter avec Thor... »

« Bien, repose-toi un peu. » sourit-elle en m'embrassant sur le front.

Elle disparut et laissa place au Dieu du Tonnerre habillé de son armure, Mjollnir toujours fidèlement encré dans sa main. Le visage de Thor était imprégné de colère et je pouvais clairement savoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Et si mensonge était, je pourrais jouer avec lui.

« Ne me remercie pas ! » soupira t-il, lourdement, en s'installant sur un lit face au mien.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Rends toi compte de la situation. Rends toi compte de l'extrémité à laquelle j'ai du faire face pour pouvoir retrouver mes pouvoirs. Bon sang Thor, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais gober tes mensonges et sauter de joie lorsque j'ai su que j'allais devoir...donner vie à un Odinson ! »

Ses yeux célestes plongèrent dans les miens, me faisant clairement comprendre que c'était encore d'actualité. Forcément, les dernières volontés de Odin...Mais je savais bien pourquoi Thor s'en voulait à lui même. Il ne voulait pas me rendre ma magie, et voilà qu'il avait été obligé de plier le genou juste pour me sauver.

Je crois que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti de bonheur !

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire en ce moment même, je ne vais pas utiliser ma magie pour te tuer dans ton sommeil, ou bien pour vous détruire. J'ai compris la leçon, je continuerai à prendre mes cours avec Frigga et je te le prouverai. Dix ans de mon existence, même si pour toi ça ne représente rien, pour moi ça a été très long, alors crois moi, j'ai compris la leçon ! Maintenant, si tu permets j'aimerais me reposer. »

Thor hocha la tête, même si je ne le voyais pas très convaincu. Il vérifiera par lui-même...

« Oui, repose toi. On doit officialiser tout devant les Asgardiens ce soir ! »

…

Depuis ce moment, nous ne nous adressâmes plus la parole, ni même un regard. Thor aurait dû me faire confiance, moi, sa future femme...mais avec mon passé chargé , il ne pouvait pas, même en se forçant. Moi, j'étais à l'aise. Tout allait enfin pour le mieux, sauf toujours la même histoire d'enfants. Je redoutais encore la soirée à venir. Thor voudrait effectuer un rapprochement intime, et moi, malgré sa résistance ne pourrait pas échapper à la force du Dieu du Tonnerre. Cela me rappelait des souvenirs désagréables.

Après une marche plutôt longue, Thor se stoppa devant le balcon du palais où jadis Odin ordonnait le regroupement des Asgardiens afin de converser avec eux. Thor avait donc gardé la tradition, comme le bon et gentil Roi qu'il était. La foule était nombreuse. Homme, femme et même enfant. Je souris lorsqu'il j'aperçus que j'étais surélevé d'eux. Comme un Roi...Bon, juste comme la femme d'un Roi, d'accord. C'était déjà un bon pas en avant. Et de toute manière, je n'avais pas le choix, ou ne l'avais plus.

Thor réclama le silence en tapant du sceptre par terre et l'instant qui suivit, commença son discours :

« Asgardiens, si je vous ai fait réunir ici c'est pour vous annoncer mes fiançailles ! » débuta Thor.

Le silence respectueux se brisa par quelques commentaires. Chacun essayait de deviner qui allait être la future épouse. Certains optèrent pour Jane Foster, la fameuse Midgardienne dont Thor était épris. Aucun d'eux ne semblait partant à cette idée. Il faudrait sans cesse la protéger des dangers des Neuf Royaumes, une simple mortelle...Puis, ils m'aperçurent près de Thor, mon léger sourire toujours présent sur les lèvres. Ils me croyaient certainement encore emprisonné.

« Mon père, mon regretté père comme vous le savez, m'a fait part de ses dernières volontés. L'une d'entre elle était que mon frère, Loki ici présent, vive heureux et en liberté avec moi. Il souhaitait également que ses pouvoirs de jotun lui soient remis afin que nous puissions avoir un héritier... »

Thor fut soudainement interrompu par des sifflements de mécontentement, des personnes qui criaient leurs colères. D'autres commencèrent à s'en aller, apparemment déçu. A nouveau, Thor réclama le silence, et il fut la seconde qui suivit la demande.

« Ce sont les dernières volontés de Odin Roi d'Asgard, vôtre ancien dévoué Roi. Je suis son fils et le Roi, je dois les respecter et les appliquer. Ceux ou celles qui ne s'y plieront pas...seront punis. Fin de discours, vous pouvez partir ! » termina Thor en se retournant rapidement, apparemment énervé et bouleversé.

Bouleversé de trahir son peuple en se mariant avec moi. En me laissant ma magie et ma liberté. Pauvre Thor, ce que je pleure pour toi...Bien fait ! Tu connaîtras un peu de souffrance, et moi de bonheur. Le bonheur de te voir malheureux. Jamais tu ne pourras retrouver ta Midgardienne, et moi je pourrais goûter éternellement à cette joie...

Seul sur le balcon, je me dirigeais lentement vers le palais de Thor, où j'allais un peu me reposer...Avant ce soir...et avant que notre mariage soit officiel et bouclé...

…

Thor n'était pas réapparu depuis son discours sur le balcon. Moi, je profitais un peu du luxe de ce palais royal en terminant de prendre un bon bain. J'évitais de voir mon corps encore meurtri par les marques de mutilations. Ma magie était certes puissante, mais ne pouvait pas tout soigner. Il lui fallait du temps. Après dix ans, il lui fallait du temps pour s'habituer à nouveau à mon corps de jotun.

Je profitais d'un peu de sommeil, lorsque j'entendis une porte claquer. Thor était certainement de retour Un bruit sourd m'avertit qu'il déposait Mjollnir dans le salon, et les bruits de pas s'approchant à grande vitesse m'avertirent qu'il s'approchait de la chambre. J'ouvrais mes yeux et le découvrais. Décidément, je ne pouvais pas beaucoup me reposer en ce moment.

Son visage était rouge de colère et ses cheveux mouillés retombaient un peu sur son visage. Il n'avait pas l'air de tenir sur ses pieds. Ivre. Complètement ivre. Ses yeux célestes se posèrent sur moi et un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour deviner ce qu'il pensait.

« Thor... » commençais-je doucement, en tentant de calmer le viking ivre mort à l'intérieur de lui.

Il boit pour oublier qu'il a été vaincu. Vaincu par les convictions du Roi d'Asgard.

Je n'avais pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'il m'attrapait par les épaules et me plaquait sur le lit. Il força le passage entre mes jambes et déchira mon bas de tenue de nuit. Je me retrouvais pratiquement nu devant Thor. Ce dernier, en sueur et les cheveux trempés, léchait mon visage ainsi que mon cou. Une de ses mains me maintenait allongé, tandis que l'autre caressait mes testicules et mon pénis. Il s'y activait ardemment, grognant en voyant que je n'étais pas excité. Finalement, il laissa mon entre-jambe à demi dressé tranquille et dirigea trois doigts glissant de salive en moi. Il força le passage avec force, si bien que je ne pus retenir mes cris de douleur. Thor ne savait pas s'y prendre, mais alors Thor bourré, c'était encore pire. Je sentais la douleur intense, comme si mes entrailles étaient hachées, tandis que je me rendais compte que Thor me violait. Il abusait de moi. Et je n'y pouvais rien, j'étais piégé. Seul. On dirait...

Loki le mortel. Toujours le même sentiment. Étrange.

La main qui me maintenait allongé commençait sérieusement à me faire mal, et j'avais l'impression qu'on me broyait l'épaule. J'avais peine à respirer, car Thor était allongé sur moi, et soufflait son haleine chargée d'alcool en plein dans mon visage, tout en poussant sa large longueur gorgée de sang en moi. J'avais très mal, ma tête était lourde, mes muscles étaient endoloris...

Comment pouvais-je m'en sortir ?

Je ne pouvais pas.

Seul.

Loki le mortel.

Toujours vivant.

Suicide.

Loki.

_**Je m'évanouis...**_

_**A suivre...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

Voici la suite qui je l'espère vous plaira toujours autant. La fin s'annonce proche, je préfère vous prévenir mais sachez que j'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette fiction...Je vous retrouverais bientôt avec d'autres Thorki, mais surtout mes tout premiers Frostiron, enfin ! Il y aura une traduction, deux fictions et quelques OS(je continuerai le Thorki également). Merci beaucoup, voici les réponses aux reviews, et la suite :

Koki : Merci pour ta review. Oui, j'aime le Frostiron, ce qui me fascine dedans est le fait que nous ne savons pas beaucoup de chose sur leur relation, du coup, nous avons beaucoup de possibilités, et Tony est un personnage vraiment spécial, ce qui fait que de le voir avec Loki...est tout simplement génial. Enfin, ça n'engage que mon avis. Je ne suis pas contre le Stony non plus;) Bisous et à la prochaine !

Alena Robynelfe : Ca tombe bien, moi non plus. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire ce truc. Je suis d'accord, à toi de voir maintenant ce qu'il va se passer, tout en espérant que cette suite te plaise ! D'ailleurs, nous avons une nouvelle membre dans la SPL(société de protection de loki XD), il s'agit d'une lectrice très sympathique(et qui traduit la meilleure fiction que j'ai jamais lue) Callinstontheweb...Alors, mettons là au parfum XD ! Bref, bonne lecture et à très bientôt !

JackB : Mon style habituel. Après quelques fictions un peu guimauve, je replonge vraiment dans mon univers hé hé 8D. Merci pour ta review, voici la suite...

Monkey. D. Elena : Bonne supposition, peut être que certaines pourraient être vraies, qui sait ? Merci pour ton avis très touchant je dirais, et désolée de te torturer autant x) C'est fait exprès en fait. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, la voici, bonne lecture...

Amanda A Fox : Doucement ma chère, ne me tuez pas XD ! Oui, je suis sûr que Loki a des envies de meurtres qui titillent son être(chose que l'on peut comprendre). Atroce...je ne te dirais pas ce qu'il va arriver alors, prépare les mouchoirs et s'il le faut, je traverserai la France pour te calmer(on est bientôt en vacs en plus hum hum XD Bah quoi, Loki chez toi, c'est le rêve non...*ok je me tais*). Merci pour ta review qui comme toujours est très agréable à lire. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bisous !

Miss-Gaeilge-Dia : Oui, accidentellement, hum hum. Loki a toujours mérité sa vengeance, car sa vie est un mensonge et il n'a jamais pu être aussi flamboyant que Thor, laissé de côté par Odin. Heureusement que Frigga est là, en quelque sorte. Bref, merci pour ton avis et ta review, voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Callinstontheweb : Il l'ont adapté à sa corpulence et sa musculature, je suppose. Oui, Thor a vraiment un caractère de gosse, si bien qu'il est difficile de le prendre au sérieux en tant que Roi. Loki est plus intelligent et malgré son passé de jotun et mensonger, serait largement plus compétent en tant que Roi(mais bon, là c'est la fan à l'intérieur de moi qui parle hum hum XD). Bien sûr que tu peux nous rejoindre, on prend soin de lui chaque soirs XD(tu verrais l'état dans lequel il est.) Bref, merci pour ta review et voici la suite.

Passion Of Imbattables : Pas de soucis. Les reviews n'ont jamais été obligatoire, mais le fait de savoir que vous lisez et commentez me permet de savoir si ce que j'écris est apprécié et, bien évidemment, à perfectionner. Loki n'a malheureusement pas d'autres points d'accroches et doit faire avec ce qu'il a...c'est à dire presque rien. Merci pour tes reviews, voici la suite !

Sur ce, bonne lecture :

POV's Thor :

Ma tête était lourde et j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un fracassait bruyamment quelque chose près de mes oreilles. Qui pouvais donc me déranger de si tôt ? Enfin, pour dire vrai, je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. J'étais épuisé et ma tête me faisait toujours terriblement mal. Je roulais sur le côté et ouvrais les yeux en même temps. Les rideaux étaient encore fermés, laissant ainsi la pièce plongée dans le noir et je ne sentais pas Loki près de moi. Je ne me souvenais de rien, peut être étions nous allés boire quelque chope à la Taverne ? Ou bien étais-je rentré tard et Loki avait décidé de ne pas me réveiller ? Chose qui me surprendrait étonnement.

Difficilement, j'entrepris de soulever mon poids sur mes coudes pour enfin apercevoir...un véritable chantier. Les meubles étaient renversés, mes vêtements déchirés et éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre...Bref, quelqu'un était venu pour se venger. Se venger...de quoi ? Loki sûrement, encore cette histoire de pouvoirs magiques sur le tapis. Ne lui a t-on pas appris à tourner la page ? Quel sombre idiot !

Tandis que je me relevais entièrement, une domestique apparut sur le pas de la porte et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit le désordre de ma chambre.

« Que...que s'est-il passé mon Roi ? » s'écria la femme, son balai en main.

Je cherchais la réponse, et me rendit à l'évidence que je ne pouvais pas accuser Loki ainsi. Il devait être en train de déjeuner dans la salle à manger...non ?

« Je l'ignore. Où est Loki ? » lui demandai-je, encore un peu surpris par le désordre actuel.

Elle m'informa qu'elle ne savait rien. Elle l'avait brièvement aperçu ce matin très tôt, puis depuis ce moment, il était invisible. Soupirant lourdement, je lui ordonnais de nettoyer et ranger cette pagaille tandis que je chercherai Loki.

Mais où ? Où allai-je le chercher ? Il pouvait être n'importe où dans Asgard ! C'est alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir du palais que j'aperçus Frigga, le visage rouge. Elle semblait en colère et ses yeux étaient mouillés de larmes.

Elle s'approcha vivement de moi avant de se stopper pour me gifler violemment. Je fus choqué ? Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Mère me frappait-elle, et devant mes gardes qui plus est ?

« Espèce de sale... » commença t-elle, en voulant me gifler à nouveau.

Mais je la stoppais. J'attrapais ses poignets et les maintenais fermement, tout en lui demandant de m'expliquer pourquoi elle était en colère contre moi. L'explication vint...et je crus que j'allais m'effondrer.

…

POV's Loki :

_Avant que Thor ne se réveille..._

Je n'avais pas eu le droit à beaucoup de sommeil, car l'idée que celui qui me voulait du mal était allongé à côté de moi me tétanisait. Mon corps n'avait pas supporté, et je m'étais évanouis. Mais voilà, maintenant, j'étais bien réveillé, et je pouvais sentir les conséquences de..._ça_.

Des bleus, des marques, des douleurs. Et j'en passais. C'était déjà assez douloureux de devoir y repenser. Les souvenirs étaient bien plus sales que le reste. Les séquelles resteraient, mais pas aussi longtemps que les images ensanglantées qui se multipliaient dans ma tête.

Je me levais doucement et difficilement, mon bas dos me jouant des tours. Il me fallut plusieurs bonnes minutes pour m'habituer à la douleur, puis vint le supplice de marcher. Je serrais les dents et m'approchais des armoires, des divers meubles et richesses qui trônaient ici pour tout casser, renverser, vider, déchirer...Bref, réduire à néant ! Comme Thor l'avait fait avec moi. Il fallait que je lui prouve que j'étais encore capable de faire des dégâts, malgré qu'il m'ait réduit à être une chose dont on se méfie et que l'on viole.

Après ce dur travail effectué, je sortais de la chambre, du palais en faisant attention qu'on ne me voie pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'on aperçoivent ma démarche compliquée et douloureuse, ou bien que 'on m'interroge sur mes intentions. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'allais faire d'ailleurs. Devais-je garder cela pour moi et pleurer jour et nuit lorsque j'apercevrai Thor ?

Certainement pas !

Après quelque minutes de marche, j'arrivais chez Frigga et toquais doucement à la porte. Je la réveillerai certainement, mais je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi. Et dès qu'elle saura ce qu'il m'a fait...peut être serais-je enfin libéré de ce calvaire ?

Frigga ouvrit la porte quelque instants suivant, et semblait encore endormie. Ses yeux étaient petits et elle bâilla discrètement derrière sa main. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus largement lorsqu'elle m'aperçut.

« Loki... ? Que fais-tu ici, il est très tôt... ? »

Je la stoppais par des larmes involontaires. Les larmes que je n'arrivais pas à stopper. Elles coulaient à flot, et pouvais traduire ma douleur ainsi que ma fatigue. Elle me prit dans ses bras avant de m'inviter à l'intérieur. Je me sentais très faible, si bien que je faillis chuter en m'asseyant sur un large divan. Elle observait les bleus à ma gorge ainsi qu'à mes poignets. Ils étaient presque noirs, décrivant la violence subite lors de mon viol. Ses yeux se perlèrent doucement de larmes tandis que je lui racontais tout. Tout ce que j'avais eu à endurer. Et ce que je ressentais à présent : Une envie aussi ardente qu'un feu de m'en aller, de m'enfuir et de vivre heureux dans le ciel.

Suicide, encore.

Ses larmes se transformèrent rapidement en de la colère, et après m'avoir aidé à m'allonger sur son lit où je pourrais enfin essayer de me reposer, elle sortit furieusement de chez elle. Je savais ce qu'il allait se passer : Elle ferait la morale à Thor, lui crierait dessus et lui interdirait de s'approcher de moi. Mais Thor se défendrait, il dirait qu'il était saoul et que c'était involontaire. Puis il remettrait les dernières volontés de Odin sur le tapis, me faisant encore passer pour le méchant. Celui qui ne voulait pas obéir aux traditions : Loki le mortel, le _méchant_ mortel !

Comme toujours...

…

Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil finalement, et le temps était terriblement long. J'hésitais à me lever pour aller voir Frigga et lui raconter tout à nouveau, devant Thor. Pourquoi mentirai-je ? Je veux dire, j'ai déjà assez souffert, alors pourquoi m'amuserais-je à multiplier mes tourments ? C'était tout bonnement illogique.

Finalement, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Frigga et Thor discuter. Ils semblaient calme, même si je pouvais deviner que Thor ne serait pas très content. Je me retournais afin que seul mon dos soit visible de la porte d'entrée. Je fis semblant de dormir, prenant une respiration mesurée et régulière.

« Il dort...tu devrais vraiment avoir honte... »

« Mère, je vais vous dire exactement ce que je vous ai dit : Jamais je n'aurais fait cela si je n'avais pas été sous l'emprise de l'alcool. D'ailleurs...je suis sûr qu'il a dramatisé la situation, il sait très bien que c'est le seul moyen pour nous d'avoir un héritier. »

« Tu sais très bien que ton frère est fragile et...tu le violes ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas violé. Je...j'ai voulu avoir de l'intimité avec lui, mais j'étais légèrement saoul. Qui vous prouve que ce n'est pas lui qui s'est fait ces marques tout seul ! » cria Thor, si bien que je tremblais légèrement.

Non mais je rêve ou il est en train de me prendre pour un fou ?

Frigga se tut, si bien que je crus qu'elle allait prendre son parti. J'espérais le contraire tout au plus profond de moi même ! Il fallait qu'elle me croie, elle est la seule personne en qui j'ai entièrement confiance !

« Thor...je vais peut être avoir tort de dire ça...mais je crois que tu as raison. Depuis son emprisonnement ton frère est déséquilibré et ne sait plus où il en est...D'abord le suicide et maintenant ça...J'ai peur pour lui, mais je crois que tu as raison ! »

NON ! NON ! C'EST UN MENTEUR ! NE LE CROIS PAS ! MERE, PITIE !

Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes tandis que je les entendais s'éloigner dans le salon.

_Me voilà seul désormais..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : **

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici ce qui est le dernier chapitre, même si il y aura peut-être un épilogue. J'espère que la fonction vous a plu, tout comme cette suite. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews très nombreuses et toujours très constructives, m'encourageant à poursuivre mes écrits. Pour mes lectrices assez ''habituelles'' si on peut dire ainsi, je vous informe qu'il y aura bientôt : Un OS Thorki ; Un OS Frostiron ; Deux fictions Frostiron ; Un OS TRADUCTION et Une traduction d'une fiction assez longue Frostiron. J'écrirai toujours sur du Thorki aussi, pas d'inquiétude, mais normalement je suis plus pour le pairing que forment Loki et Tony. Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous remercie encore une fois. Je vous adore...Avant la suite, voici les réponses aux reviews, eh ouaip :

Alena Robynelfe : Je suis méchante hein XD ? Sadique plutôt, j'aime, tout comme Loki, torturer de pauvres mortels youhou ! Bon, d'accord, je plaisante, j'espère que cette fin te plaira, et merci pour toutes tes reviews.

Chanlight : Bonjour à toi aussi. Désolée si la fiction peut te paraître un peu hard sur les tortures infligées à Loki, et je ne sais pas trop comment prendre ta review alors je vais être gentille hein:p Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira, sans que tu viennes me tuer.

JackB : Perdre...ou peut être pas. Qui sait, il arrive toujours des retournements de situation incroyable dans la vie...ou pas. Mais je n'en dit pas plus, merci pour tes reviews et voici la suite.

Callinstontheweb : Tu fais du step ? Moi de la musculation ! Oui, validée par moi même et je suis heureuse de la façon dont tu prends soin de Loki...car je crois qu'il va vraiment, mais vraiment en avoir besoin. Non, je n'ai rien dit, comment ça ? (et puis sympa l'image de Meryl à la place de Loki, bien que très vraie 8D ) J'espère que tu trouveras toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Merci pour tes reviews et oui, le Frostiron approche à grands pas de loup(normalement.) Voici la suite et bises !

Miss-Gaeilge-Dia : C'était très imagé et ça valait le détour XD. Oui, j'imagine bien, et à vrai dire, je voulais la faire cette blague, puis étant donné que c'était un contexte assez triste me suis dit que ça en valait pas la peine ! Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite !

Monkey D Elena : Qui sait...Non, nous n'aurons pas le plaisir de voir Jane. Je ne comptais pas l'intégrer dans cette fiction. Je ne dirais pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais je ne suis pas fan d'elle. Je suis avant tout derrière Loki(pas de sous entendu hein !). Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions dans cette suite.

Amanda A Fox : Le truc que j'adore à chaque fois que je lis une de tes reviews, c'est qu'on dirait que tu pries devant ton PC en l'écrivant ! Ca me fait marrer, mais bon, qui sait, qui sait, peut être que tes prières ont été entendues par le dieu qui habite mon corps(une sorte de parodie de Loki en fait, mais bref). Bises et voici la suite !

Merci également aux reviews, aux followers et à tous les autres.

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fiction autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire, tout en espérant que cette fin ne vous décevra pas trop.

Votre auteur dévouée, Angie.

...

POV's Loki :

Tout me semblait clair à présent. Thor. Frigga. Les Asgardiens en général. Tous. Tous étaient contre moi. Et le fait que je sois si faible prouve bien que Thor ne m'a pas intégralement rendu mes pouvoirs. Il y a donc encore une partie de moi qui est mortelle. Faible. Dominée. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, même si tout était clairement clair. Très clair même.

Frigga et Thor avait disparus dans le salon et j'étais toujours allongé sur le lit, les yeux embués de larmes plus abondante minutes après minutes. Tétanisé par le fait que ma...que Frigga ait choisi de suivre Thor. Ce...Cet individu qui se disait Roi. J'aurais préféré être encore ce simple mortel enfermé dans sa cellule moisie. Tout le monde savait que c'était mieux ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Même moi.

Je me levais silencieusement, mes jambes semblant me guider seules vers la seule solution à envisager. Je passais la porte de la chambre, et sortais toujours aussi discrètement de la chambre. Là, je me retrouvais seul dans un couloir silencieux. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'étais que Loki, dont personne ne voulait. Personne, et même pas moi.

Je marchais doucement, les yeux dans le vague, la tête ailleurs. Et, tout en marchant, me demandais ce qu'aurait été ma vie si Odin ne m'avait pas trouvé, lors de la bataille de Jotunheimr. Peut-être serai-je déjà mort, qui sait ? Déjà loin d'ici et de tous ces soucis. Loki à la peau bleue et aux yeux rouges qui n'a pas besoin de se cacher car il n'est qu'un monstre. Pour les jotun, au contraire, j'aurai été quelqu'un de très respecté, car fils du Roi Laufey. Mais ici, sur ce Royaume où les jotuns sont des monstres, je ne suis qu'un engin de désespoir et de méprise.

La marche fut longue mais me permis de mettre mes idées en ordre. J'arrivais donc au Bifrost, les idées très claires. Tout était clair, depuis que je sais que Frigga est comme Thor. Traître. Traîtresse.

Heimdall me regardait, surpris. Mon corps continuait de marcher, et il me héla. Mais je ne l'entendais pas. La seule chose que je voyais était la couleur arc-en-ciel du Bifrost qui nous aspire.

« Heimdall, je vais te demander quelque chose, et je t'en supplie, accepte là ! » lui demandai-je, la voix cassée tandis que les larmes recommençaient à tomber.

Jamais ma peine ne se terminerai, donc c'est sans doute la seule chose à faire.

« Je vous en prie Reine Loki. » s'inclina t-il, en croisant mes yeux embués de larmes.

Je me tournais à nouveau pour faire face aux couleurs arc-en-ciel du Bifrost, et lui demandait de m'envoyer dans le Néant. Dans une fissure des Neuf Royaumes. Un espace inconnu où l'air était tellement saturé que l'on suffoquait jusqu'à en mourir doucement, bercé par ce qui semble être une douce drogue. Je n'eus pas de réponse, et j'allais donc devoir effectuer cette tâche moi même, quitte à paraître à nouveau traître.

Le garde doré resta silencieux et immobile.

« Je ne peux pas ma Reine, et vous le savez. »

Je me tournais vers lui et m'approchais doucement.

« Je m'en doutais. Thor, encore et toujours. Je suis désolé. »

« Désolé pour quoi ? »

Je m'arrêtais lorsque j'étais suffisamment proche de lui, et, faisant apparaître une dague, la lui enfonçait dans le ventre, si bien qu'il s'échoua au sol, du sang coulant abondamment de sa blessure. Ses yeux restèrent ouverts, me regardant manier l'épée déjà enfoncée dans le mécanisme.

« Pour ça. Ne m'en veux pas. Tu ne mourras pas, et tu guériras une fois que je serai mort. Dis à Frigga que je suis désolée. Et dis à Thor...Non, ne dis rien à Thor. Dis merci à Frigga de m'avoir traité comme son fils, alors que je ne suis qu'un jotun qui aurait dû mourir à la naissance. »

Puis, j'enfonçais l'épée et le Bifrost commença à tourner. Je ne savais pas où il m'emmènerait...mais je savais une chose :

_Tout a toujours été très clair..._

…

END POV's Loki.

La lumière arc-en-ciel et particulièrement aveuglante du Bifrost conduit Loki dans un endroit inconnu des Neuf Royaumes. Une fissure. Un néant profond dont seul ceux dont la volonté de disparaître était très intense pouvait être accessible. Une fin juste, et beaucoup mieux choisie que celle qui aurait dû leur être imposée.

Loki flotta dans le néant profond, ignorant et oubliant tout ce qui avait fait de lui cet être suicidaire et particulièrement désespéré. Loki sentit ses poumons crier de famine, tandis qu'il suffoquait. Il suffoquait de plaisir, sentant son corps disparaître dans le Néant profond du rien.

Loki le jotun, le fils de Laufey, Dieu du Mensonge et Du Mal mourut dix minutes après son arrivée dans le Néant. L'enfant qu'il portait, datant d'un jour et demi, mourut en même temps.

Loki n'était pas vraiment mort, la seule chose qu'il restait était ce qu'il avait toujours aimé et adoré en lui : Sa magie. Sous forme de poussière verte, elle flottait tranquillement et voyageait dans des espaces magnifiques dont seuls les vrais Dieux avaient accès. Libéré de tout. Libéré de lui même.

_Loki pouvait enfin commencer à vivre. _

…

Humilier ou se faire humilier.

Twilight-and-Blackbutler.

The end.

Merci pour vos lectures. Cette fin peut paraître un peu simple et très abstraite, mais je voulais finir en légèreté, et quand on regarde bien, Loki est enfin libre de vivre. Même si ce n'était qu'à un prix énorme.

Merci à toutes, je vous dit à très bientôt !

Angie, TABb.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Humilier ou se faire humilier : **_

_**Info : **_

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Je vous informe que bientôt une fin numéro 2 et beaucoup plus complète que la première sera publiée...

_Elle reprendra la fin du chapitre 13._

_A bientôt ! _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14 : **

Note de l'auteur : Je voulais à tout prix écrire une seconde fin, étant donné que je n'étais pas sûre de moi lorsque j'ai écris la première. Celle ci sera plus longue et, je dois l'avouer, beaucoup plus triste. Je ne vous dis rien de plus, et j'espère que cette fin numéro 2 vous plaira. Pour informations, je vous conseille de relire le chapitre 13, et plus particulièrement la fin(à partir du PDV Loki). Merci, et à bientôt !

...

POV's Loki :

_Me voilà seul désormais..._

Je suis allongé en position de fœtus sur le lit de Frigga,...et j'attends. Quoi ? Je n'en sais rien moi même. Peut-être de trouver le courage d'aller les affronter, ou encore de prier Frigga de me croire, ou bien peut être la force de tuer Thor pour ensuite mourir. Ce n'est pas mieux ainsi. Alors je décide de me reposer un peu...Je vais avoir une longue journée demain, et je sens que cette histoire d'héritier va encore être d'actualité...

…

Le lendemain ce n'est pas chez Frigga que je me réveille mais chez Thor, chez nous. Dans son immense palais. Apparemment, c'est moi qui suis fou et qui ment, car elle accepte de me laisser seul avec lui. Je tremble légèrement tandis que je remarque que mes cheveux sont humides et que mon corps, qui sent agréablement bon la lavande, est recouvert d'un peignoir. Thor ne s'est donc pas laissé abattre...

Je me relève sur mes coudes, encore très fatigué. Je peux affirmer ce que je dis par le fait que l'image que le miroir qui fait face au grand lit me renvoie est horrible. Moi, un visage affreusement pâle, des cernes violacées et profondes et les joues creuses. Combien de temps ai-je dormi sincèrement ? J'ai l'impression que des journées et des semaines se sont écoulées. Que s'est-il passé ? Je me suis juste assoupi dans le lit de Mère. Ou bien me suis-je évanoui sous toutes les émotions que je venais de subir ? Je ne sais plus. Et je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus amplement car Thor apparaît sur le seuil, le corps mouillé et une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille trempée.

« Loki...enfin réveillé ? » sourit-il.

Je hoche simplement la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Je me sens bizarre et très fatigué. La tête lourde et l'estomac affreusement vide. D'ailleurs, il gargouille. Mon statut mi-jotun mi-mortel est encore très présent, à ce que je peux deviner. Bon sang, quand est-ce que ce fichu Roi me rendra t-il mes pouvoirs ? Une fois que je serai vraiment mort ?

« Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? » arrivé-je finalement à formuler.

« Trois jours. » répond t-il, comme si tout était naturel, en se dirigeant vers l'armoire d'où il y sort un ensemble noir bleutée qu'il commence à déplier.

Je le regarde, complètement abasourdi. Trois jours. Trois jours. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai dormi – comaté – pendant trois jours. Et que s'est-il passé durant tous ce temps ? Frigga est-elle venue me voir ? Thor m'a t-il...Non ! Je ne peux pas penser à ça maintenant. Je suis trop fatigué pour songer à ces choses. Je tente de me relever, mais ma tête me tourne et je me retrouve à nouveau allongé. Thor remarque ma tentative et s'approche doucement.

« Tu sais...je dois te dire quelque chose, mais tu es dans un état tellement piteux que j'ose à peine... »

« Quoi ? » m'empressai-je de lui demander, terriblement effrayé.

_Je sens l'emmerde arriver à quinze mille kilomètres là ! _

Thor passe une main sur mon front brûlant, et remonte les couvertures jusqu'à mon menton. Ce changement de comportement me fait plaisir, mais peur à la fois. Qui sait ce qu'il a en tête, et ce qu'il a à m'annoncer. Ses yeux bleus célestes sont fuyants, et ce doit être vraiment grave pour qu'il n'ose pas croiser mon regard.

« Thor, je n'ai pas la tête à jouer aux devinettes alors s'il te pl- »

« Tu es enceint de deux jours. Des soigneuses qui sont venues tout à l'heure ont détecté un début de grossesse. Nous allons avoir un enfant. »

J'ai envie de le frapper. De me cacher. Loin, très loin. D'être seul, mais en même temps de sentir Frigga me serrer dans ses bras. Je veux mourir, et en même temps vivre pour cet être qui se trouve dans mon corps. Un petit être de deux jours, et qui, je suppose, ne sera pas le dernier. Je suis marié à Thor et j'ai des obligations. C'est dur de m'avouer vaincu ainsi...

_Mais le pire reste certainement à venir..._

… _A suivre._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15 : **

POV's Loki :

_Les jours suivant furent mieux..._

_et pire..._

Mieux parce que je pouvais enfin bouger sans risquer de m'évanouir, parce que Thor était au petit soin avec moi et que j'avais tout ce que je désirais. Et quand je dis tout, c'est bien tout. Thor avait mis tout le royaume d'Asgard à mes soins afin que je me sente bien, et que je puisse donner naissance à son héritier, ou héritière, sans encombre. J'avais le droit à des massages, à des plats plus que raffinés, à de la compagnie...et même, aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître, j'avais le droit de recevoir des nouvelles de mes autres enfants. Un jour vint où Thor dû se rendre sur Midgard pour une certaine affaire avec ses nouveaux compagnons, les Avengers, et ce jour là me montra à quel point porter l'enfant du Roi d'Asgard pouvait avoir ces avantages. Pendant ce temps où il n'était pas là, j'avais le droit de gouverner. Je profitais donc de tout ce qui était à ma disposition. Et je crois même, que j'en profitais trop. Les dépenses engendrées par ma folie consommatrice s'élevèrent...à plusieurs milliers, voir millions de pièces d'ors. Et je m'en fichais royalement. Thor n'en dit rien, lorsqu'il revint de Midgard. Au contraire, il semblait perturbé, préoccupé par quelque chose. Sa mortelle peut-être, avec qui il avait dû rompre ?!

Pire...Et même bien pire, car je vomissais, je perdais du poids, trop de poids, ce qui inquiétait Thor. Je ne sortais plus, n'éprouvais plus rien. J'étais une sorte de chose qui attendait d'expulser la vie chaude et tendre qu'elle réchauffait en soi. Pire, à nouveau, parce que Thor me demandait de le gâter comme je le pouvais en retour de tout les efforts qu'il avait fait. Et par ces gâteries, il entendait bien sûr des pratiques sexuelles louches et étranges où je me retrouvais écartelé dans tous les sens, et la bouche pleine de sa substance. Bref, derrière ce ''bonheur'' d'être gâté, se cachait tout de même le fait que j'étais, et que je serai toujours, Loki Odinson. Et que, dans ce cher Loki Odinson, il y avait un enfant, lui même un Odinson. Et Bon Dieu, qu'aurai-je donné pour offrir ma place, aussi luxueuse qu'encombrante !

Mais personne ne pouvait savoir ce que j'endurais. Au contraire, ils croyaient tous que j'étais heureux. Voilà des semaines que je suis enceint, un ou deux mois peut être. Étant donné que l'enfant est un Dieu, la grossesse durera longtemps. Malheureusement. Mon ventre est moyennement gros, arrondi et ferme. Il n'est pas si encombrant, même si je suis obligé de porter des vêtements fait sur mesure par des tisseuses et travailleurs de tissus d'Asgard. On dirait que ça les dérange, et chaque fois qu'ils me font essayer une nouvelle tenue, je sens toute la haine dans leurs regards, comme s'ils voulaient me dire « Ce n'est pas toi qui devrait porter ces vêtements de grossesse, mais une belle femme qui offrirait bonheur et de nombreux et jolis enfants à Nôtre Roi ! »

Et c'est ainsi chaque jours. Lorsque je me couche le soir, après avoir gâté Thor, comme lorsque j'ouvre les yeux le matin, soupirant de devoir affronter une nouvelle journée. Rien que ce simple geste, aussi futile qu'il puisse paraître, me fait souffrir. Ouvrir les yeux et être allongé à côté de Thor Odinson, mon mari, en sueur, chaud et endormi, ronflant. Devoir m'aider d'une main dans le dos pour pouvoir me lever, tout en me rappelant que bientôt, cette main ne servira plus à rien. Bientôt, je devrai le réveiller pour qu'il m'aide, et je lirai la colère et la tristesse dans ses yeux. J'ai peur de voir ça, et de ne pas être assez fort pour pouvoir me détacher de ces expressions.

Aujourd'hui, je sens que quelque chose est différent. Mes yeux verts s'ouvrent doucement, et je soupire. Je tente de me lever, mais n'y parviens pas. Je sais ce que je dois faire, mais ne le fait pas. J'ai envie d'uriner et de manger quelque chose, mais qu'importe. Je ne me laisserai pas aider par cet homme qui m'a engrossé après un viol. Jamais je ne le ferai. Ce n'est pas une simple question de fierté, il s'agit aussi de lui montrer que je suis Loki Le Dieu Du Mensonge. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je reste ainsi, mais je vois doucement la lumière du soleil pénétrer notre chambre, et une servante venir dans la pièce. Elle me regarde, horrifié par la tâche sombre sur les draps au niveau de mon bassin. De l'urine. Je m'en moque. A quoi sert-elle si on ne lui offre pas de travail ? Elle se penche vers moi pour m'aider à me relever, et dans un geste brusque je la gifle.

_Paf !_

Une trace rouge apparaît sur sa joue, et je vois Thor se réveiller à côté de moi. Il semble furieux et ordonne à la servante de sortir. Il remarque et sent l'urine.

« Loki, pourquoi n'es tu pas allé au toilettes ? » me demande t-il en se levant de son côté de son côté du lit pour enfiler quelque chose sur son corps nu.

« Je n'y arrivais pas. »

Il hausse un sourcil avant de s'approcher de moi pour m'aider à me relever. Je suis sur mes jambes, et malgré mon envie de le gifler à son tour, je fais fi de mon désir et me dirige vers la salle de bain silencieusement. Je fais couler un bain, et pendant que je patiente, observe mon ventre qui semble avoir gagné en circonférence. Puis, dans le champs du miroir, je vois le reflet de Thor.

« Tu aurais pu me rév- »

« Non ! » le coupai-je.

Voilà à quoi je m'attendais. Pitié et besoin d'aide constante.

« Et pourquoi non ? »

Je fixe mes mains jointes tout en m'éloignant du miroir pour aller m'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire.

« Parce que ça aurait voulu dire que j'avais besoin de toi. Et c'est totalement faux. Je ne t'aime pas, je n'aime pas cette chose qui est en moi et j'aime encore moins le fait d'imaginer avoir besoin d'aide du violeur qui m'a engrossé ! » crachai-je, avant de retirer mon haut, dévoilant mon ventre.

Il me regarde dans les yeux, et nous nous observons ainsi pendant un long moment. Je ne lâcherai pas, lui non plus. Il sait ce que ça représente pour moi, et je sais que ce que je viens de dire est réciproque. Lui non plus il ne m'aime pas, je suis juste la seule chose qui lui permettrait d'avoir une suite dans le Royaume. Il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit sa mortelle, qu'il est aveuglé par le fait qu'un jotun est marié à lui.

« Je t'aime Loki, et j'attends avec impatience de serrer notre enfant dans mes bras. De te voir sourire lorsque tu accoucheras de notre enfants. J'ai hâte aussi de t'entendre jouir lorsque nous commencerons à en avoir un autre... »

Tout en disant cela il s'approche, à la manière d'un prédateur. Il me bloque avec ses bras contre un mur, et nos lèvres se touchent. Je sens ses mains parcourir mon corps avant de saisir mon entre-jambe. Puis je sens le sien, pressé contre ma cuisse.

_Les jours qui suivirent cette annonce furent mieux..._

_Mais surtout pire car je me rendis compte que Thor Odinson m'aimait..._

_et qu'il m'avait bien eu. _

…

_A suivre._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 16 : **

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à toutes. Je suis contente que bon nombres de vous me suivent encore, ça fait plaisir. J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant. Nous allons rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Le rating M sied à merveille dans ce chapitre, car il y aura des contenus très explicites. Pour celles qui n'apprécieraient pas ce genre de chose, je vous conseille vivement de passer ce chapitre, même si je dois bien l'avouer ce sera gênant pour lire la suite ^^'. Si jamais vous ne voudriez pas lire ce chapitre sous peur d'être choquée ou autres(je peux comprendre), mais que vous désirez savoir la suite, laissez moi un message et je vous résumerai tout en moins...moins moins(XD) on va dire.

Brefouille, je remercie mes lectrices pour le soutien, les nouveaux favs et follow qui viennent d'arriver également. Je vous adore et je prend un malin plaisir à vous gâter avec des suites complètes, détaillées mais rapides en publications(bientôt les vacances.)

Je voudrais saluer mes membres de la SPL, je crois qu'on va avoir du boulot les filles.

Et j'aimerais saluer aussi ma mortelle préférée(mode Loki activé), j'ai nommé Amanda, à qui je voues mes poèmes les plus étranges XD.

Je n'en dit pas plus, sauf pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis.

Bisous ^o^ :

...

POV's Loki :

Un silence règne dans la salle de bain, tandis que nous sommes dans la baignoire. Lui derrière moi, me lavant les cheveux et le dos. Moi, essayant d'ignorer ses gestes et me concentrant sur la conversation que nous avons eu. Est-ce que, à nouveau, c'était une feinte de Thor, ou bien est-ce qu'il m'aime vraiment ? Comment le savoir ! Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire, et je sais que l'enfant ne va pas tarder à arriver.

« Thor...j'aimerais que tu me dises vraiment ce que tu ressens. Et sans mentir. Je pense que j'ai assez été honnête, alors à ton tour. »

L'eau chaude continue de couler dans mon dos, et je sens ses bras m'enserrer pour me plaquer contre son torse. Je suis assis sur son entre-jambe, et ce n'est pas forcément la position la plus agréable qu'il m'ait été offerte. J'ai déjà dû à nouveau subir ses humeurs, alors non merci ! Je sens son souffle dans mon cou, et ses lèvres s'approchent doucement de mon oreille :

« Je t'aime mon Loki. Je suis tellement heureux avec toi. Je vais te faire changer d'avis, que ce soit maintenant ou dans notre lit. Tu crieras tellement d'extase que tu oublieras que tu me hais...Laisse toi faire ! »

Et là, je sens qu'il me soulève légèrement pour glisser un doigt en moi. C'est très désagréable, et j'ai encore plus l'impression d'être une chose inutile. Bravo Thor, tu as gagné le prix du Roi le plus con !

J'essaye de me retirer, et il le voit bien. Je sens un deuxième doigt se glisser en moi, et je commence à crier. Sait-il que son enfant se trouve en moi ?

Il me retourne, de sorte à ce que je sois face à lui, et me fais légèrement pivoter. Mes jambes sont écartées et orientées dans les airs. Pas la peine de deviner ce qu'il va se passer, c'est toujours la même chose. Là et quand le Roi en a envie ! Loki doit juste supporter tout ! Non. Je ne veux pas me laisser faire, qu'il aille se faire voir. J'enroule mes mains autour de son cou et commence à serrer fortement. Il a beau être un Dieu, je suis sûr qu'il ressentira quelque chose, non ?

Il ne ressent rien, mais est en colère par ce que je tente de faire. Et je le vois. Je le sens surtout...car il me pénètre derechef avec son pénis imposant. Je hurle de douleur, car je sens quelque chose se déchirer en moi.

Bientôt, l'eau se teinte d'un rose rouge inquiétant. Thor se stoppe, se demandait d'où est-ce que ça peut venir.

_C'est moi. Je...je suis en train de perdre mon...non, son enfant. Bien fait. Mais..._

« J'ai mal Thor. Thor ! » criai-je, sous la panique.

Il me sort de la baignoire, nous sommes nus. Il crie à l'aide, mais ce n'est qu'une servante qui arrive. Elle crie à son tour en voyant le sang couler en abondance. Thor m'allonge par terre et me prie de respirer.

_Pourquoi devrais-je sauver son enfant ?_

Ses yeux croisent les miens lorsqu'il voit que je n'obéis pas. Il s'affole. Il sait que c'est moi qui détient le pouvoir là.

« LOKI ! RESPIRE BON SANG ! »

Je ferme mes yeux, me sentant déjà partir. Mais il me secoue, comme une sangsue qui s'accroche à vous et refuse de vous laisser tranquille. Je me concentre sur la mort qui doit certainement approcher, armée de sa faux pour m'emporter dans un endroit plus agréable.

Une soigneuse arrive, quelques outils magiques avec elle. Thor semble paniqué, d'après ce que je peux entendre. Je sens qu'on s'affaire et qu'on me retire l'enfant. Oui, ça me fait un poids en moins alors je le devine facilement. Puis, heureux, j'entends Thor pleurer.

_Il est mort. J'ai tué..._

_Non ! _

Il ne faut pas que je pense ainsi. Il faut plutôt que je songe à la satisfaction d'avoir mis fin à un Odinson. Cette saleté de famille ! Mais j'ai tué un enfant qui n'avait rien demandé, et qui était simplement né d'un viol. J'ouvre mes yeux, et je vois clairement Thor serrer quelque chose de bleu et de rouge. L'enfant a du étouffer...et a baigné dans le sang. Il pleure à chaudes larmes. Elles sont réelles, et non pas inventées. Il me fusille du regard.

« C'est toi ! » dit-il en me pointant du doigt.

La soigneuse voit bien que Thor commence à s'énerver et lui prend l'enfant des bras.

_Une fille._

_Si belle, qui plus est._

Je respire fortement, sachant très bien que mon cauchemar n'est pas terminé. Il est loin d'être fini.

« Pourquoi ? POURQUOI SALE JOTUN ! »

Et sa main s'abat sur mon visage. Lourdement. Violemment. Dangereusement, si bien qu'un liquide salé m'emplit la bouche. Il répète ce geste une vingtaine de fois, avant de tomber à genoux en sanglots. Je suis allongé par terre, blessé et perdu sous les coups qui m'ont été infligés. J'ai la tête énorme.

« Thor... » commençai-je.

Et il recommence. Il recommence à me battre lorsqu'il entend mes supplications. Cette fois-ci, il se lève et me martèle de coup de poing, de coup de pieds. Je sens des os craquer sous les coups, des blessures et des bleus se former.

Et je sombre...en souhaitant au plus profond de moi que Thor en finisse avec ce qu'il reste de Loki.

…

J'ouvre mes yeux, surpris. Je ne suis pas mort. Thor ne m'en voulait pas à ce point alors, mais il semblait tellement affecté par la mort de sa fille, que je pensais qu'il allait me tuer. Et j'y ai bien cru, lorsqu'une pluie de coups s'est abattue sur moi, de plus en plus violente. Je ne vois pas Thor, mais je peux deviner qu'il n'est pas loin. Je vois d'ici les traces de sang séchées, qui partent de la salle de bain jusqu'à mon corps. J'ai donc bien fait une fausse couche. Devrais-je m'en réjouir ? Je ne sais même plus ce que je ressens à l'intérieur de moi. Tout est mélangé entre haine et désespoir.

Doucement et en en me remettant les idées en places, je tente de me relever...

_Tching. Tching. Tching._

Un bruit de chaîne résonne dans la pièce. Des chaînes ? Des chaînes ! En effet, des chaînes me maintiennent dans une position allongée sur le lit. Thor m'en veux toujours alors, et pas qu'un peu. Je serre les dents tandis que je remarque que les chaînes sont serrées fortement, si bien qu'à chaque mouvements, les extrémités des chaînes lacèrent doucement ma peau.

Je jure malgré moi et tente quelque chose pour trouver une position confortable. Mais bien évidemment, aucune position confortable n'est envisageable. J'ai les bras en l'air, la tête renversée en arrière et la poitrine un peu surélevée, ce qui me donne des douleurs.

« Hé, il y a quelqu'un ? »

Un silence plane sur la pièce pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un bruit venir de la salle de bain. Une servante, peut être, qui doit nettoyer les dégâts de tout à l'heure ?! Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas m'aider ?

Elle sort de la pièce, plusieurs serviettes teintée d'un rouge sang profond dans une bassine et m'ignore royalement.

« Hé ho ! Je suis là, aide moi ! »

Mais elle ne bouge pas, sauf pour saisir des affaires sales. Puis vient Thor qui lui demande de sortir.

_Non. Reste, pitié !_

Mes yeux se perlent de larmes, sans trop que je sache pourquoi. Ma tête est lourde...et je remarque quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu auparavant. J'ai des bleus partout. Mes jambes, mes bras...et je n'ose pas imaginer le reste.

« Pitié... » commençai-je doucement.

Je n'ai pas vraiment la force de le supplier de ne pas me faire du mal, car je sais que ce sera vain. Mes larmes débordent et s'écoulent sur mes joues, laissant derrière elles des traînées acides. Son regard est dure et implacable. Je crois que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. Ses yeux sont rougies, il a du pleurer longtemps.

Puis de sa poche, je le vois sortir une seringue blanchâtre ou un liquide de même couleur attend de sortir. Il s'approche, et je ne peux pas vraiment me reculer. De toute manière, je suis tellement fatigué que je ne pourrais pas.

« Loki...ce que tu as fait, jamais je ne te le pardonnerai. A présent, écoute moi bien sale jotun de merde, tu vas rester ici. Je devrais te foutre dans cette putain de cellule rien que pour m'avoir fait un coup pareil, mais c'est encore trop bien. Alors tu vas rester ici. Me servir de putain. Te taire. Dormir. Et c'est tout. Rien de plus, si tu protestes tu sais ce qui t'attend. En ce qui concerne l'enfant...je l'ai enterré près de Père...Elle le mérite, elle n'a rien fait. Ce n'est pas sa faute si tu... »

Il est obligé de se stopper, coupé par un violent sanglot. _Me servir de putain. Te Taire. Dormir. _Il m'en veut. Me tuer n'aurait pas été assez bien. Il préfère l'agonie et la torture lente. Je suis piégé...

_Ma fatalité est inexorable. _

…

_**A suivre.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 17 : **

Note de l'auteur : Merci pour toutes les reviews, je l'ai aient bien lues mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre. Elles me font vraiment très plaisir, et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes les seules à vouloir tuer Thor. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant, en espérant que je ne vais pas me faire tuer XD. Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est mon drôle de cerveau qu'il faut blâmer !

Brefouille, voici la suite, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ^o^ (cette fois ci je répondrai aux reviews, promis juré !)

...

POV's Loki :

Des jours s'écoulèrent ainsi. Longs, douloureux et sans espoir. C'était toujours la même chose. Dormir à peine, attendre avec douleur le peu de nourriture, voir Thor s'approcher, le visage rouge de colère et de haine, souffrir sous ses coups et sous les viols à répétition, se sentir dépérir de secondes en secondes. Puis ça recommençait, encore, encore et encore. Un mois, peut être deux s'écoulèrent ainsi. Sans rien, sans aide, sans pitié. Enchaîné sur le lit, violé quatre à cinq fois par jours par un mari qui vous en voulait beaucoup, manger seulement un peu de pain, boire un peu d'eau, voir son corps s'amaigrir...Sans cesse. Personne ne me venait en aide. Les servantes qui venaient me laver, une fois par semaine portaient un masque et ne croisaient même pas mon regard. Voilà à quoi j'en étais réduit. Et tout cela plaisait beaucoup à Thor. Je crois même qu'il revoit sa Midgardienne, vu comme il semble heureux.

Pourquoi ne me tue t-il pas ? Tout irait beaucoup plus vite ! Tellement plus vite !

Un jour comme un autre, Thor entra dans la chambre en sifflant. Il tenait dans sa main gauche Mjollnir qu'il déposa au sol avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Je l'interpellai avant qu'il n'entre :

« Thor ! »

Il se stoppa, comme frappé par ma voix. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il m'écoute où que le fait que j'ose ouvrir la bouche pour parler ne me coûte pas de coups, mais il fallait que j'essaye. Des larmes commencèrent à perler à mes yeux.

« S'il te plaît. Je veux juste- »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux !? »

Je m'arrêtais. Je ne savais pas trop si il fallait que je joue la carte de la personne désolée alors que tout ça n'était pas vraiment de ma faute. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas du tout de ma faute. C'est lui. Il a voulu me faire des choses, m'a forcé, et voilà qu'ensuite il m'a dénoncé en disant que j'ai voulu tuer l'enfant. Nos yeux se croisent un moment, mais je n'ai pas la force de le défier car je sais ce qu'il va se passer ensuite. Mon corps le prouve bien, je suis presque nu, pâle, maigre et des bleus trônent ici et là, essayant de guérir.

« J'ai faim. S'il te plaît. Très faim. »

Je n'étais même plus capable de formuler une vraie phrase. Seule mon obsession pour me remplir le ventre me venait à l'esprit, tandis que j'abandonnais la carte du pardon. Ca ne servirait à rien. Il m'en veut toujours, sinon il m'aurait déjà détaché. Il grogne avant de sortir à nouveau de la chambre. Va t-il me chercher à manger ? Je ne suis autorisé à manger que tous les deux jours, mais en ce moment j'ai vraiment du mal à tenir. La faim me tiraille dans tous les sens, et mes pensées sont trop préoccupées, elles, par ce qu'il va se passer une fois que j'aurai eu ma collation.

Thor revient cinq minutes plus tard, un bol de céréales et une miche de pain dans les mains. Je me lèche les lèvres en voyant les aliments se poser sur mes genoux. Pour une fois, il m'aide à me nourrir. Oui, car en général il serre un peu moins fort les chaînes de sorte que je puisse manger seul. Là, il semble de bonne humeur. Mes yeux sont rivés sur la nourriture qui semble appétissante. Thor mélange un peu les céréales dans le lait, de sorte qu'elles soient un peu ramollies et commence à me nourrir. Je soupire à chaque fois qu'une bouchée arrive, heureux. C'est la seule chose qui m'apporte du réconfort désormais. Il entend mon ventre gargouiller et ses yeux célestes se posent sur mes côtes qui tendent ma peau de sorte qu'on a presque l'impression qu'elle va craquer. Mes mains sont squelettiques et blanchâtre.

« Tu as froid ? » me demande t-il, en observant les légers tremblements qui animent mon corps.

_Non, c'est le fait de manger enfin. _

Je hoche la tête négativement, mais il me recouvre quand même avec le drap moelleux et chaud. Je pense que c'est surtout parce qu'il est gêné de me voir ainsi. Enfin, ce qu'il reste de moi même. Mes cheveux ont un peu poussés et descendent en massent bouclées sur ma poitrine.

Soudain, Thor se stoppe et m'observe. Que se passe t-il ? Je meurs de faim moi, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de s'arrêter ! Il m'enlève mes chaînes et me tends des vêtements propres. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi ce changement soudain de comportement ? Est-ce de la pitié ? Non, certainement pas. Lui qui me violait, me frappait jusqu'à ce que je hurle mes excuses, que j'implore son pardon.

Mes poignets sont douloureux et de la peau rougie s'effrite un peu. Je me laisse glisser sur le lit, et lorsque je tente de me mettre sur mes pieds, je m'écroule au sol. Je tente plusieurs fois cette tâche, mais je n'y parviens pas. Alors Thor m'aide, en évitant mon regard.

« Tu veux de l'aide pour aller aux cuisines ? » me demande t-il.

Je réponds oui, malgré mon envie de le voir disparaître sur le champs.

C'est ainsi qu'il me tient le bras et que nous mettons quinze bonne minutes juste pour traverser un couloir. Cependant, pendant ces quelques minutes, les interrogations fusent dans ma tête. Pourquoi Thor me laisse t-il être enfin libre de mes mouvements ? Pourquoi semble t-il si gentil ?

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir, car nous arrivons dans les cuisines où je dévore bon nombre d'aliments en retrouvant en même temps un peu de mes forces. Thor me regarde m'empiffrer tandis qu'il avale un bol de céréales à son tour. Le repas est silencieux, et une fois que j'ai terminé, c'est à dire une heure plus tard, Thor se relève et me tend la main. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer là. J'ai très peur. Peut-être que c'était juste une passade et que son côté dominant va revenir. Peut être que, il va me frapper et me violer, comme tous les jours jusqu'à maintenant.

« Des servantes vont te préparer quelque affaires. Nous allons au Bifrost. »

Au Bifrost ? Pourquoi cela ? Cela commence vraiment à m'intriguer...

…

Nous arrivons au Bifrost, et Heimdall ne me jette même pas un coup d'œil. On dirait que je suis invisible. Du moins, c'est vraiment l'impression que je dégage lorsqu'on voit qu'aucun Asgardiens n'ose me regarder. Suis-je si répugnant à leurs yeux ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que Thor leur a raconté. Sûrement un tas de mensonges.

_Loki le tueur de l'héritière d'Asgard._

C'est sans doute ainsi qu'on me nomme à présent. Même plus Odinson pour le coup. Temps mieux ou...dommage ? Je ne sais même pas au fond de moi, je suis trop préoccupé par ce que nous faisons au Bifrost.

Thor arrive, chargé de trois valises dont une qui doit certainement être à moi. Il les pose près de l'entrée du Bifrost et converse avec Heimdall pendant un long moment. Après ça, il s'approche de moi, me saisit par la taille et nous disparaissons dans un mélange arc-en-ciel très peu supportable pour qui n'est pas vraiment un Dieu. Je tente de calmer ma respiration affolée pendant ce long moment, puis, nous atterrissons dans le parc d'un bâtiment grisâtre. Il semble top secret, et quelque lettres sont gravées dessus. S.H.I.E.L.D.

Cela me fait penser à quelque chose, mais il faut dire que je suis tellement épuisé que me rappeler de chose datant d'un long moment me demanderais surtout de l'énergie. Et l'énergie, c'est la dernière chose que je possède.

_Nous sommes sans aucun doute sur Midgard. _

Ca y est, je me souviens. Midgard, là où j'ai semé la pagaille. Là où des certains Avengers sont venus pour m'arrêter, et me condamner. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que nous faisons ici, mais la situation commence vraiment à m'effrayer. Un bourdonnement insupportable me tape dans la tête...et je m'écroule au sol, sans trop savoir où je me réveillerai...

Et en ignorant toujours pourquoi Thor m'a ramené sur Midgard,

terre où ont eu lieu mes derniers crimes de masse...

…

_A suivre._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 18 : **

Merci pour les reviews, j'y ai répondu personnellement.

Voici la suite, plus courte que d'habitude, je m'en excuse, j'espère cependant qu'elle vous plaira.

POV's Thor :

Je ne savais pas vraiment si le fait d'emmener Loki sur Midgard avec moi était une bonne chose. Qui sait ? Il peut tout se passer. Loki peut très bien retrouver ses pouvoirs et dominer à nouveau cette terre que je chéris tant. Alors pourquoi l'ai-je emmené avec moi, si j'avais la peur intime de le voir dominer à nouveau ?

Je sais cela parce qu'il est inoffensif, est que le seul pouvoir qu'il lui reste est celui qui lui permet d'avoir des enfants. Cette pensée me brise, car je repense à notre fille. Elle était si belle. Ses quelques mèches blondes et ses yeux bleus célestes montraient bien qu'elle tenait de moi. Et elle est morte, étouffée et noyée dans une marre de sang.

Tout en discutant avec les Avengers, je surveille du coin de l'œil Loki qui est allongé sur un banc d'attente, épuisé par le voyage. Ca peut se comprendre, il n'est que mi-jotun après tout. J'ai vraiment du mal à ne pas lui en vouloir. J'ai vu ce regard qu'il m'a lancé lorsqu'il ''accouchait''. Un mélange de haine et d'envie suicidaire. Oui, Loki a clairement voulu se suicider en cet instant. Et je lui en veux car par la même occasion il a mis la vie de ma fille en péril. Et elle est morte.

« Thor ? » m'appelle Tony.

Je relève les yeux et malgré moi, quelques larmes m'échappent. J'y repense sans cesse. Depuis que Loki est sorti de cette cellule, il est devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un digne du rang de Dieu de Malice. Tous les Avengers tournent leurs regards vers moi, et je m'excuse avant de sortir de la pièce. J'attrape Loki dans mes bras et sors du bâtiment du S.H.I.E.L.D, secoué par de violents souvenirs.

…

FLASHBACK :

J'effectue des mouvements de vas et viens en Loki qui est allongé sur le ventre. Sa tête est plongée dans l'oreiller, et je sens son corps secoué par des soubresauts. Je suis fatigué, revenant d'une longue mission de Roi. Cependant, je me dois de faire ça. Pour lui montrer que c'est toujours moi qui est le Roi, et pas lui. Tout comme les coups, même si je me sens un peu trop tortionnaire, lorsque je le blesse. Il me suffit pourtant juste de repenser à cette magnifique enfant que nous aurions dû avoir pour pouvoir remplir mon devoir.

J'entends Loki pleurer, mais je ne m'arrête pas, poursuivant mes mouvements de plus en plus profond et brusques en lui. Je le sens se resserrer autour de moi, ne s'habituant toujours pas à ma largueur. Je m'arrête soudainement, malgré moi. Je le retourne, de sorte à pouvoir le regarder. Nos yeux se rencontrent...Et, c'est lorsque je reprends mes mouvements que je me rends compte que je peux lire dans ses yeux.

Ils sont incroyables, me prient, me supplient, me demandent de l'écouter. De le laisser. D'arrêter. Mais je ne peux pas, si il voit que je me plie à ça, qui sait ce qu'il se passera après... J'ai perdu Loki depuis longtemps, et tellement de chose se sont déroulées depuis que je l'ai libéré en tant que Roi de cette cellule, après qu'il fut arrêté par les Avengers. Loki a disparu en lui, et je ne sais pas à qui j'ai à faire. Ca m'effraie un peu. Je vois ses yeux se perler de larmes à nouveaux, tandis que je frappe et meurtris sa prostate à chaque coups plus douloureux.

Soudain, je sens ses poignets enserrer mes bras, et je me rends compte que je pleure. Encore. C'est toujours la même chose. Je pleure pour tout. Ma fille, Loki et Jane que j'ai du abandonner en lui racontant tous ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle a pleuré aussi, et nous avons fait l'amour comme pour nous dire adieu. Mais je sais que je ne l'oublierai jamais, et que je suis lié à un être mort, inconnu et qui me déteste. Pour toujours.

C'est moi qui me suis fait avoir, et pas Loki. Loki est bien le Dieu de la Malice et m'a eu bien profondément. Des larmes s'écoulent sur mes joues...et je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'il me voit, alors je me cache dans son cou et tente de me calmer.

Trop tard...

_Il sourit._

Loki sourit, je le sais. Pas besoin de le voir. Il m'a bien eu.

FIN FLASHBACK

FIN POV's THOR

…

POV's Loki :

Je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me suis évanoui, ça, j'en suis sûr. Mais ensuite ? Ensuite ?

J'ouvre mes yeux, et je découvre une chambre dites _''d'hôtel'' _sur Midgard. Oui, je me souviens, nous sommes sur Midgard. Mais pourquoi, je l'ignore. Je sais juste que...

Je suis enchaîné au pied droit du lit. Sur le sol, les chaînes durement enserrées autour de mes poignets. Ils sont douloureux, et je sens quelque unes des blessures s'ouvrirent à nouveaux. Pourquoi suis-je à nouveau enchaîné ? Thor m'avait libéré... A moins que...A moins qu'il m'ait juste libéré afin de m'emmener sans encombre ici. Le...le sale...

Un bruit dans la salle de bain attire mon attention, et je relève la tête. Je suis allongé en position de fœtus sur le sol, et il m'est donc assez difficile de voir quelque chose de précis par dessus le grand lit double. J'entends un râle rauque, et une chasse d'eau. Quelqu'un qui vomi ? Thor ? Pourquoi ? Serait-il malade ?

J'ai ma réponse bien vite, lorsque je la vois. Sa mortelle. Jane. Elle semble épuisée, et rapidement je remarque un ventre petit et rond.

_Elle..._

_est..._

« enceinte... » chuchoté-je, pour compléter mes pensées.

Oh non. Oh que non. Je sais ce que ça veut dire. Je le sens mal, mais alors très très mal. Et puis, cela explique pourquoi je suis enchaîné sur le sol comme un chien.

Ses yeux noisettes me détaillent un instant avant qu'elle n'aille vers le lit où elle s'allonge. Où est Thor ? Il faut qu'il m'explique tout ça. Il a enfreint le code de Royauté : Ne pas tromper sa femme ! Et quand cela s'est-il produit ?

Je repense soudain aux journées où Thor n'était pas là, il y a plusieurs mois. Comment il semblait malheureux, puis heureux ensuite. Je comprends tout. Et cela m'explique certaine autre choses. Peut être était-ce pour cela qu'il m'a volontairement violé lorsque j'étais enceint ? Afin de donner fin à ma grossesse, et inventer des mensonges comme quoi il s'agissait d'une de mes fautes ! Et lorsqu'il pleurait parfois. C'était tout simplement parce qu'il était triste de ne plus pouvoir la voir, et d'avoir à coucher avec moi.

Quelques larmes coulent sur mes joues, et j'essaye de me mettre à genoux afin de la voir. Cependant, mes pieds sont eux aussi attachés au pied du lit, et je ne peux que rester dans cette position.

« S'il te plaît...s'il te plaît ! » l'appelé-je avec une voix rauque et fatiguée.

J'entends un froissement de draps et sa tête dépasse du lit. Nos regards se croisent un moment, mais je peux deviner tout les mensonges que Thor lui a raconté.

Je ne sais plus trop quoi dire, soudainement.

« C'est...votre enfant ? »

Elle hoche la tête positivement, et je sens comme une lame invisible me poignarder.

« De combien de temps est-ce... »

« Ca va bientôt faire cinq mois. »

Cinq mois. Il y a cinq mois, Thor et moi nous nous marions et il avouait à son peuple d'Asgard notre union. Mais déjà, tout un plan était dénoué dans son esprit. Je me suis fait avoir.

« Que va t-il se passer, je veux dire, une fois qu'il sera né ? »

Elle hausse les épaules, et ouvre la bouche, lorsqu'elle est soudainement coupée par une lourde voix :

« Pourquoi ne me poses-tu pas la question ? »

…

_A suivre._

_PS : Il s'agit peut être du dernier chapitre de cette année 2013, donc si jamais je ne publiais pas, je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et tous mes vœux pour l'année 2014 ! _


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 19 : **

POV's Loki :

Je crois que c'est le moment. Nous sommes tous là, et il est temps de s'avouer ce qu'il se passe depuis le début. Les plans qui ont germé dans son esprit, mais également dans le mien. Jane, elle, n'y peut rien. Ce n'était pas sa faute, je ne lui en veux pas. Je suis juste abasourdi par le fait que Thor, Roi d'Asgard ne respecte pas ses engagements.

« C'est l'heure des explications Thor. » dis-je calmement, en tentant de trouver une position confortable.

Il hoche la tête, car il sait lui aussi qu'il va falloir dire uniquement la vérité, pour le bien de tout le monde, et de son enfant.

« Si tu commençais par me détacher ? » suggéré-je

Il jette un coup d'œil à Jane qui hoche elle aussi la tête positivement. Je sens les chaînes se desserrer et je peux enfin reprendre l'usage de mes bras et de mes jambes. Je m'assieds lentement sur un fauteuil moelleux et regarde Thor, qui s'assied à son tour. Nous nous fixons ainsi pendant un moment. Qui doit commencer ? Pour serait-ce moi ? Pourquoi pas lui après tout ?

« Tu as tout planifié, j'en suis certain... » commence t-il, en secouant la tête.

Planifié quoi ?

« Peux-tu préciser tes dires ? »

« Quand, il y a presque un an, je t'ai libéré de ta cellule et que tu as commencé à faire... »

« La catin ? » souris-je

« Oui. Tu avais déjà planifié une vengeance contre les Odinson. Alors, lorsque moi et la famille étions humiliés, tu...enfin nous... »

Il se tait, mais le silence est très parlant.

Jane se lève puis sort, gêné par la conversation, mais aussi pour que l'on puisse dénouer tout ça sans prendre gare à être trop révélateur.

« Tu m'as lancé un sort, et je suis devenu humain. Un simple mortel incapable de se défendre, et pendant dix ans je suis resté enfermé, traumatisé par la perte de mes pouvoirs magiques. Et je viens de me rendre compte que tu ne me les a jamais rendu, sauf celui qui te permettait d'accomplir les dernières volontés de Père. » craché-je, si bien que le son est lui aussi très dur.

Il ne s'excuse pas, mais attend juste que je me calme. En effet, ma respiration s'est accélérée et j'ai du mal à réfléchir clairement.

« Oui. Je l'avoue. Nous sommes mariés, et nous avions pour devoir d'accomplir les dernières volontés de Père. Chose qui d'ailleurs n'est pas accomplie. »

« Ne recommence pas avec la perte de l'enfant, tu sais très bien que c'est de ta faute ! »

« Je sais que j'ai des torts... MAIS BON SANG LOKI, AVOUE LES TIENS AUSSI ! »

« TU VEUX VRAIMENT LES CONNAÎTRE ? OUI, J'AI FAIT EXPRES D'ARRÊTER DE RESPIRER POUR QUE CETTE SALE GOSSE CREVE, COMME JE SOUHAITE QUE TU CREVES EN CE MOMENT ! »

Tout cela est sorti d'un coup, et je me rends compte que je suis debout, essoufflé. Il sait maintenant que j'avais l'intention depuis le début de tuer son enfant. Je l'ai dit, et je vais certainement être à nouveau enfermé pour ça. Temps pis, je préfère être enfermé que de devoir subir le bonheur de Odinson pendant que moi je serai en arrière plan.

« Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas que cela. Lorsque tu as voulu te suicider ?

« C'était pour retrouver mes pouvoirs, mais aussi pour ouvrir les yeux à Frigga. Il fallait qu'elle se rende compte des extrémités auxquelles on m'avait poussé afin de récupérer mon dû ! »

Il soupire lourdement.

« Malgré tout. Elle ne m'a pas cru. Tu lui as raconté des mensonges. Après m'avoir violé pour la première fois, tu te souviens. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais elle ne m'a pas cru. Comme pour l'enfant, alors que tout était de ta faute ! »

La scène de la baignoire me revient en boucle, et c'est insupportable. Cette eau qui se teinte d'un rouge sang glacial.

« Tu viens pourtant de m'avouer que tu étais aussi responsable. »

« C'est vrai, j'avais l'intention de la tuer d'une façon ou d'une autre...mais là, je n'avais pas anticipé que tu serais tellement aveuglé par tes besoins de porc. »

Tout était un peu dénoué alors. Tout avait toujours été mensonge. Il ne m'avait jamais aimé, et moi je n'avais jamais tenté de faire des efforts pour que l'on puisse répondre aux volontés de Odin.

« Et la mortelle ? Te rends-tu compte que tu viens de trahir un serment de royauté... »

« Oui. Et c'est surtout de ce point que j'aimerais qu'on discute. »

Je lève un sourcil interrogateur.

« Surprends moi. »

« Bien. Ce sera rapide. Je stoppe mon statut de Roi, tout comme je stoppe notre ''mariage''. Je suis sûr que tu devines ce que ça implique. »

Oui. Oh que oui. Pas besoin d'un dessin espèce d'idiot. Dois-je saisir l'opportunité ?

« C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus sur Midgard. ? »

« Oui. J'ai transmis au S.H.I. mes intentions, et tes pouvoirs. Si tu souhaites les récupérer il ne te reste plus qu'à signer un accord de protection de Midgard avec eux et moi même. »

Je vois, malgré tout, Thor a tout de même prit des précautions. Et Frigga, est-elle au courant ?

« Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Malgré moi et tout ses souvenirs insoutenable, je souris. Un sourire bien dessiné, jusqu'au oreilles. J'ai finalement gagné. Malgré toutes ces dures labeurs.

_**Je suis à présent Roi d'Asgard.**_

…

_A suivre._

Note de l'auteur : Petit cadeau de Noël. La suite sera publiée soit un peu avant 2014, soit après.

D'ici là je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et surtout meilleurs vœux.

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de cette suite.

Des bisous,

Angie


	21. Chapter 21

**Humilier ou se faire humilier : Partie 2 : Une nouvelle vie : **

**Chapitre 20 : **

Merci pour les reviews. Elles m'ont vraiment faites plaisir.

Ma fiction est découpée, vous avez donc lu la première partie si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'au chapitre 19, voici à présent la deuxième partie qui est facultative, mais que j'ai voulu écrire pour montrer plusieurs choses(notamment les statuts de Loki, qui sont nombreux)...et son premier amour, que je ne dévoilerai pas. Merci encore pour les reviews, gros bisous et bonne lecture !

...

POV's Loki :

Suis-je prêt à renoncer à ma haine pour devenir Roi d'Asgard et en même temps un de ces Avengers, protecteur de Midgard ? Dois-je vraiment arrêter tous ce qui fait que je suis moi, pour avoir tous ce que j'ai toujours voulu : Une foule qui m'acclame ! Thor qui capitule pour se ranger au rang de père et ''midgardien'' n'est pas vraiment la défaite que j'aurais voulu lui réserver. Mais je dois me montrer généreux, et lui laisser la vie sauve. Et puis, je suis enfin ce que je voulais être. Et j'ai aussi ce que je voulais.

…

A la suite de cette annonce, les choses allèrent très vite. Je rentrais sur Asgard et commençais à prendre pleinement le pouvoir. Je libérais mes enfants, notamment Fenrir et Sleipnir, qui logeaient là ils avaient toujours voulu vivre. Quelques Asgardiens ne semblaient pas très content de me voir Roi, mais c'était ça ou rien. Et il fallait aussi qu'ils se plient aux demandes de Frigga, la mère de tout.

Thor ne revint pas sur Asgard, et les mois défilèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il revint pour m'annoncer que son fils était né. La chose la plus marrante était que j'étais son parrain. Quelle ironie du sort ! Le surprises venaient chacune, les unes après les autres. Thor m'annonça aussi qu'il allait se marier, et que j'étais chaudement invité.

…

J'étais debout, face à un miroir, habillé d'un smoking blanc et noir typique, une rose rangée dans ma poche de veston. Mes cheveux étaient, comme à leur habitudes, plaqués en arrière, et dans ma poche il y avait l'alliance de Thor.

« Dis donc, le Roi d'Asgard habillé en pathétique mortel, quelle ironie ! » s'exclama quelqu'un derrière moi.

La voix me disait quelque chose, tout comme les commentaires sarcastiques. L'homme de fer dans toute sa splendeur.

« Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment et me taire. » ajoutais-je, tandis que je le voyais arriver sur ma droite, un verre de whisky dans la main.

« Un verre ? » me proposa t-il, en désignant le bar adjacent du menton.

_Très peu pour moi._

Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que je faisais partie des Avengers à présent, et que ce type, je me le coltinais, et me le coltinerai, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours de Roi. Je répondis donc par un oui amical, avant de le suivre dans la direction proposée. Tel un expert, il déboucha la bouteille avec les dents et me servi un verre bien remplit.

« Tu veux me saouler ou quoi ? Je suis déjà obligé de supporter Thor et Jane aux pays des merveilles ! » lançai-je, pour relancer la conversation.

Il sourit et rigola doucement.

L'Iron Man était bien celui avec qui je m'entendais le mieux.

« Bah quoi, tu es parrain de la jolie tête blonde en plus, me dit pas que tu n'es pas heureux ? Roi, libre et débarrassé de son idiot de frère...c'est pas ce que tu souhaitais ? »

« Thor n'est pas mon frère. Et oui, je suis heureux. Pas pour l'enfant, juste pour la liberté. »

« Je reconnais très bien Loki là ! » rigola Natasha en arrivant.

La jeune femme rousse portait une robe de soirée marron foncé qui lui allait très bien. Mais, soyons clair, je la déteste. C'est la seule et unique personne qui essaye encore de me pousser au meurtre, malgré ma trêve de paix avec les Avengers.

« Où sont les autres ? Captain porte t-il son plus beau costume pour l'occasion ? »

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel et lui répondit qu'ils étaient déjà là bas.

Super, et maintenant je me retrouve à faire le trajet avec l'homme le plus casse pieds de le Terre et celle qui pourrait pousser n'importe qui au suicide. La soirée risque d'être génial !

…

Nous arrivons au mariage en retard, car ce fichu Stark a voulu s'arrêter dans un Starbuck pour acheter un hamburger. Ce type est trop Américain, et moi et Natasha hésitions à le laisser seul dans ce cimetière ambulant. Au moins, avec elle je ne suis pas obligé de lancer la conversation, vu qu'elle n'aime pas ma présence et que c'est réciproque.

Lorsque nous arrivons donc, Thor et Jane me cherchent du regard parmi la foule d'amis, de famille. J'arrive en courant et lui donne l'anneau. Pour une fois, il semble content de me voir. Oui, uniquement quand je lui dois quelque chose. Nous ne nous sommes plus vraiment parlé depuis...tout ces événements. Il m'adresse juste la parole lorsque les Avengers sont rassemblés et qu'il veut savoir comment vont ses amis et Asgard dans l'ensemble.

Il trouve que je suis vraiment un bon Roi, que chacune de mes décisions sont réfléchies, même lorsque je suis avec les Avengers.

_« Tu aurais du te joindre à nous plus tôt ! » m'avait-il dit, en rigolant_

_Chose à laquelle j'avais répondu logiquement : _

_« Vous n'existeriez même pas si je ne vous avais jamais attaqué ! »_

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'y repense, mais je sais que...je suis bien. J'aime cette nouvelle vie qui commence. Comme celle que je vois arriver. Un Avenger, et un Roi. Roi du Royaume Eternel d'Asgard. Et sans doute l'un des plus puissants Avenger.

« Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! »

Bizarrement, je suis content. Content pour ces deux là. Pour ces trois là plutôt. Pourquoi ? Est-ce parce que, grâce à cette mortelle et son enfant, je suis enfin Roi. Chose que, malgré ce que j'en dise, j'ai toujours désiré.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit, et je me retrouve noyé dans une foule de personnes.

…

« Alors darling, tu viens pas goûter les petits fours ? »

Je suis sur le balcon et respire l'air frais à plein poumon. L'air est saturé par la pollution sur Midgard. Du coin de l'œil je vois Tony Stark qui me tend une flûte de champagne ainsi qu'une pizza minuscule sur une serviette en papier.

« Merci. » fis-je en les acceptant.

Il voit bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Je sens une de ses mains frotter mon dos de façon réconfortante. C'est bizarre mais ça m'est assez agréable.

« Tu peux me parler si tu veux, on est potes non ? » sourit-il dans la pénombre.

Il fait déjà nuit et j'ignore quelle heure il est. Lui parler ? Je ne sais pas. Si je lui disait que tout va bien, il ne me croirait pas. Je suis bien triste, il l'a sans doute déjà deviné. Et puis...il a raison, nous sommes alliés. Amis ? Je n'en sais rien.

« Tout va bien. Ce n'est rien... »

Je l'entends soupirer, peut être parce qu'il est déçu d'avoir cru que je pourrais lui faire confiance. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de parler, je veux juste filer vite fait de ce mariage et rentrer chez moi.

Il le devine lorsqu'il me voit avaler rapidement les collations, avant de disparaître dans la foule dansante.

…

Plusieurs jours s'écoulent après le mariage de Thor, et je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui. C'est bizarre, mais il me manque un peu. Asgard est bien tranquille ces derniers temps, et je passe la majeure partie de mon temps avec Frigga, qui s'affaiblit de plus en plus. Je l'emmène se promener avec Sleipnir, tout en priant à ce dernier de faire attention à elle.

C'est le soir qui est terrible, lorsque je me retrouve seul dans mon lit. Je fixe le plafond sans trouver le sommeil, alors je me lève et vais dans les bars pour boire. Un verre, deux verres, trois verres...et je ne vois plus le compte. Le matin, je me réveille encore habillé sur les fauteuils de mon palais. Heureusement que j'ai des gardes qui me suivent pour me ramener chez moi...

Et ainsi les jours s'écoulent, Asgard plus paisible que jamais. Midgard aussi apparemment, vu que les Avengers ne me transmettent plus de messages. Tout va bien ! Alors...pourquoi est-ce que ça ne va pas ?

…

Un jour comme un autre, je triais divers papier sur les récentes batailles d'Asgard, lesquelles dataient d'un certain temps. Frigga arrive, fatiguée pour m'informer que quelqu'un était venu me voir. Quelqu'un ? Qui donc ? Thor peut-être, il c'est passé plusieurs mois depuis son mariage et je ne l'ai plus revu.

Non. Ce n'était pas lui. Lorsque je traverse le Palais pour arriver à l'entrée, je découvre Tony Stark habillé de son armure rouge dorée. Il me fait un révérence chapeautée fictive tout en admirant les murs ornés d'or de mon palais.

« Vous avez besoin de moi. » concluais-je de sa visite.

Il hausse les sourcils.

« Pas du tout, je suis venu te rendre visite, c'est tout ! »

_Mais bien sûr. Qui veut de ma présence ?_

« On pourrait discuter quelque part ? »

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons chez moi, dans le salon affreusement grand pour une seule personne. Tony semble à l'aise parmi tant de démesure et de richesse.

« Comment va Asgard ? »

« Très bien. » m'empressai-je de répondre.

_Je crois que je vais en avoir pour un bon moment. Oh et puis, ça fait longtemps que personne n'était venu te voir. _

_Attends._

_C'est vrai ça..._

_Ca faisait longtemps._

_Très longtemps._

_Trop..._

_Trop longtemps._

Il remarque mon regard dans le vide...et les bouteilles d'alcool sur le buffet de la cuisine adjacente.

« Et toi ? »

_Je ne le sais même pas moi même idiot !_

« Ca va. »

Il jette un coup d'œil aux bouteilles très nombreuses, trop nombreuses avant de revenir à moi.

« Tu es le Dieu de quoi déjà ? Le Dieu du Mensonge ? »

« Stark je v- »

« Tony. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je m'appelle Tony, pas Stark ni l'homme de fer. Je suis Tony. »

Je soupire. Ok, trop tard, il a remarqué que ça ne va pas.

« D'accord. Je traverse une passade difficile en ce moment mais je va- »

A ce moment, il se lève, ce qui m'interrompt. Il porte toujours son armure et je remarque qu'elle lui va bien. Ce que j'aimerais être un héros de Midgard moi aussi. Mais les humains ne m'acceptent pas vraiment en tant qu'Avengers. Ils disent que j'essaye de laver mes crimes...

« Et si...Enfin, ce n'est qu'une idée parce que je sais à quel point c'est dur de lâcher la bouteille, enfin tu sa- »

« Viens en au fait s'il te plaît, je suis fatigué. »

Il l'a sans doute déjà remarqué aussi. Mes cernes datent de plusieurs nuits. Je n'arrive pas à avoir plus de deux heures de sommeil. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir pourquoi. J'ignore comment je vais moi même et ce qu'il se passe. Est-ce la solitude ? Est-ce le stress ? Non, je peux passer par dessus tout ça, je suis un Dieu,...non ?

« Viens chez moi ? » propose Stark en souriant.

…

_A suivre. _


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 21 : **

Merci pour les reviews encore très nombreuses. J'y ai normalement répondu, si ce n'est pas le cas pour certaines personnes je m'en excuse(encore occupée malgré les vacances ^^'). Je suis contente de voir que cette deuxième partie vous plaît, et encore ce n'est que le début. Certaines de vous ont déjà quelques pistes concernant la suite, mais je ne dirai rien. Je tiens juste à remercier mes lectrices qui me suivent depuis le début, tout comme sur mes autres fictions(même si parfois elles sont nulles XD). Merci merci et d'énormes bisous à vous toutes ! Voici la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez et que vous me laisserez encore vos avis. Bisous(encore ^^'),

Angie.

...

POV's Loki :

Je pose mon sac sur le sol de ma ''chambre'' de la Tour Stark. Une tour dans laquelle je vais sans doute me perdre plus d'une fois. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai accepté de vivre un peu avec Tony Stark. Nous avions longuement discutés. Il m'avait écouté sans broncher. Mon problème, c'est ma solitude, et mon ennui. Bah oui, Asgard se porte tellement bien que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de mes journées que boire et m'ennuyer encore plus. La seule chose qui m'inquiète est Frigga. Elle est faible, et j'espère que mon absence ne va pas la rendre encore plus faible qu'elle ne l'est. Elle a remercié Tony d'être venu me voir, et me chercher.

_Ce n'est pas non plus un sauveur._

_Mais c'est grâce à lui si tu vas un peu mieux déjà. _

C'est vrai. Je me sens un peu mieux. On ne peut pas parler de ''super forme'' non plus, mais c'est déjà moins glauque et morbide. L'inconvénient, c'est que Tony Stark...est Tony Stark. Et qu'il boit. Beaucoup.

_Et il me parle d'arrêter. Pff !_

J'essaye de ne pas y penser. Au départ, la boisson était quelque chose qui était censée me réconforter et m'aider. Mais aujourd'hui c'est devenu comme une drogue, et j'ai du mal à ne pas y penser. Tandis que je range mes affaires dans des armoires prévues à cet effet, je remarque que Stark est sur le pas de la porte, et qu'il me regarde.

« Je voudrais pas paraître casse pieds ou quelque chose dans ce style mais...tu portes vraiment que des fringues noires et vertes ? »

Je soupire et souris.

« Non. »

Il sourit à son tour en voyant qu'il a réussi à me remonter un peu le moral. Puis, il me tend la main. Je reste de marbre devant celle ci.

« Quoi ? Je veux juste te montrer quelque chose ! » dit-il sur la défensive, en voyant le regard que je lui lance.

Je baisse les yeux. Il ne sait pas ce que j'ai vécu...avant. Et maintenant.

_Je vais être un colocataire horrible._

« Désolé. J'ai du mal avec le contact...corporel,...on va dire. »

Il hausse un sourcil, interrogateur.

« Corporel ? »

_Trop tard. Il va se douter de quelque chose._

Ma tête me tourne tandis que je repense à ces douloureux mois. Impossible de me les retirer. Un bourdonnement fort gênant vient bloquer mon ouïe, et je suis obligé de m'asseoir sur le lit baldaquin très moelleux.

« Hey man, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je sais que je suis une plaie ambulante, mais si je t'ai blessé... »

« Non Stark...c'est moi. Je... »

Le sang me monte à la tête et elle devient terriblement lourde. Je tremble et j'ai chaud. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Ce sont ces souvenirs douloureux qui remontent sans cesse à la surface pour m'empoisonner encore plus.

_Comme ci ce n'était pas assez._

J'ai l'impression que Thor est là, comme il l'était avant. Une présence menaçante et violente. Il ne veut rien d'autre que me faire du mal...et m'accuse encore de crimes qui ne sont pas les miens.

« Loki ! »

Tony me secoue par les épaules, et, à ce moment là, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je me suis réfugié dans ses bras. Pourquoi ? Pour savoir que je ne suis pas enfermé dans ce Palais à Asgard, ou dans cette cellule...et que Thor me frappe ou me fait du mal. Je sens qu'il me rend l'étreinte, et qu'il essuie quelque larmes sur mon visage. Nous restons longuement ainsi...peut être pendant une heure, peut être plus.

« Tu devrais te reposer. Je vais commander quelque chose à manger. »

Je ne dis rien. Je me laisse un peu dorloter. J'en ai le droit après tout ? Après avoir été enfermé pendant dix ans et séquestré pendant plusieurs mois.

« Tony... » commençai-je.

Il s'arrête et se rassied près de moi, allongé sur le lit.

« Il faut que je t'en parle...peut-être que je me sentirai mieux. »

Il me prend la main, mais je la repousse. Il ne semble pas blessé.

« Bien sûr. Je suis là pour t'aider Loki. On est amis et je n'aime pas franchement voir mes amis comme ça. »

Alors je lui raconte tout. La vengeance que j'avais préparé. Comment tout a échoué. Quand Thor m'a transformé en mortel. La chose que je suis devenu. Le suicide qui a loupé. Le viol. L'enfant. La fausse couche à cause de Thor. Les accusations. Les coups. Les viols. Encore les coups. Encore les viols. Puis l'entente, et ce qu'il a fait pour se faire pardonner. Même si des actes comme ceux ci ne peuvent jamais être pardonné.

Une fois que je lui ai raconté ça...Il est silencieux. Ses yeux sont fuyants, il tremble. Puis, il se lève furieusement et crie à Jarvis de me commander quelque chose à manger.

Et là, je me rend compte que j'ai fait une grave erreur. Tony va aller rendre une visite peu courtoise à Thor...et désormais, les choses ne seront plus pareils.

…

Je reste allongé sur le lit, les yeux ouverts et fixés dans le vide pendant des heures. Quelqu'un a sonné à la porte pour une pizza fumante mais je n'ai pas bougé. Jarvis a sans doute déjà accepté la commande. Mais je n'ai pas faim. En ce moment, je m'en veux. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir dit tous ça à Tony. Il est tout de même Iron Man, et comme il me l'a dit, ne prend pas les soucis de ses amis à la légère. J'espère que Thor ne lui fera pas de mal. Il va sans doute mentir, me faire passer pour un fou dépressif.

« Jarvis, quelle heure est-il ? »

Silence.

« Il est presque minuit Monsieur Laufeyson. »

« Depuis combien de temps Tony est-il parti ? »

Autre silence. Mais plus long.

« Preste cinq heures. »

Je commence à me ronger les ongles trente minutes plus tard. Et je me dis que si ca ce trouve, Thor l'a assommé ou peut-être mortellement blessé. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète pour lui ?

_Parce que il est parti pour te défendre._

_Me défendre ? Pourquoi ferait-il cela ?_

Quand on s'inquiète pour quelqu'un, c'est qu'on l'aime. On peut l'aimer de façon familiale, comme moi avec Frigga. Amicale aussi...mais je n'ai aucun ami qui puisse porter cet estime. Et on peut aussi l'aimer amoureusement. Chose que je n'ai jamais connu.

Soudain, un fracas retentit et me fait sursauter, en même temps de me faire sortir de mes pensées. Je me relève et vais jusqu'à la porte. Je tends l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre quelque chose.

« Jarvis, où est cette putain de trousse de soins ? » crie Tony.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je suis sorti de la pièce et je l'ai vu, avachi dans le fauteuil du salon adjacent à ma chambre. Il était blessé. Quelques coupures ci et là. Les cheveux en batailles. Du sang qui tâche les vêtements. Il est torse nu, et je peux voir son réacteur Ark bleu céleste. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Que dire en même temps ? Alors nous nous taisons, et de temps à autre il lâche des gémissements plaintif. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui et commence à bander son torse blessé. Il se laisse faire et ne dit rien.

« Thor a grillé mon armure...et m'a légèrement cassé la gueule. » dit-il en souriant.

Il a du sang sur les lèvres, sur le front et quelques bleus ci et là.

« Tu es un idiot. » lâché-je, malgré moi.

« Je sais. » répond t-il, pendant que je termine de soigner une de ses mains blessée.

Puis, lorsque je commence à nettoyer son front, nos yeux se croisent, et je me rend compte que je lui suis complètement reconnaissant pour ce qu'il a fait. Mon cœur bat la chamade, et je n'arrive pas à le contrôler. Mince alors ! Une sorte de courant électrique nous traverse...et, sans m'en rendre compte, nos têtes sont plus proches que tout à l'heure.

« Merci. » soufflai-je.

Puis je me lève, et je quitte la pièce, en étant sur qu'une paire de yeux fixe mon dos qui s'éloigne.

…

_A suivre._

…

**Meilleurs vœux pour 2014, et je vous souhaite une bonne année 2014 en avance.**

**Prochain chapitre en fin de semaine ou début de semaine prochaine(reprise des cours bouhou!). Bisous bisous à toutes(tous?)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 22 : **

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Bonne année 2014 et meilleurs vœux ! J'espère que, comme moi, vous commencez cette nouvelle année dans la bonne humeur. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Je suis désolée si le chapitre précédent a pu paraître court. Je l'avais laissé traîner depuis un bon moment...Bref, désolée ! J'aimerais aussi en profiter pour inviter les lectrices qui connaissent le site Tumblr, et qui le souhaitent, à visiter mon tumblr. Vous pouvez me trouver sur Itssomarvelicious ou ShieruLoki. Et si vous en avez, n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer, j'irai voir sans hésiter ! Bref, je vous fais des gros bisous et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

Angie.

…

POV's Thor : _FLASHBACK_

« On ouvre la bouche, le petit avion arrive ! » souriait Jane, en nourrissant Hormhsâr notre fils qui était âgé de quelques mois.

Nous étions tranquillement chez nous, dans un appartement de New York, loin de tous les soucis extérieurs. Jane était superbe et reprenait le boulot, petit à petit. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle était libre, elle s'occupait beaucoup de Horhmsâr. En les regardant tous les deux, je me rendais compte à quel point j'étais heureux.

_Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

Ce fut trois coups violent sur la porte d'entrée. Ils nous firent sursauter.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » demandai-je à Jane tandis qu'elle donnait une nouvelle bouchée à notre fil et que je me dirigeai vers la porte.

Lorsque je dépassais le salon pour arriver dans le hall d'entrée, prêt de la porte, trois nouveaux coups furent portés, encore plus violent que tout à l'heure. Un peu soucieux, je jetais un coup d'œil dans le judas* de la porte pour apercevoir l'Iron Man.

« Stark ? » questionnai-je, en ouvrant la porte.

Un violent coup de poing s'écrasa contre ma mâchoire, et je jurerai avoir entendu un craquement d'os.

« Stark ! Mais qu- »

Mais à nouveau, il me donna un coup de poing, plus puissant qui m'emmena voltiger dans le salon-salle à manger.

« Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » criai-je, en stoppant son prochain coup de poing.

Il essaya de se débattre lorsqu'il vit que mes doigts s'enfonçaient dans son poing et son avant-bras, grillant les systèmes de son armure. Jane cria, l'enfant dans ses bras. Stark semblait se calmer après cinq minutes...et très vite je compris pourquoi il était là.

« Thor, espèce de salaud. Tu as violé, séquestré, battu, maltraité, trahi et accusé à tort ton frère ? Comment peut-on être aussi pourri ?! »

Rien ne me vint. Ce fut le silence total, tandis qu'il retirait sa visière. Je pus voir son expression de dégoût et ses yeux pleins de haine. Puis Jane, bouche bée.

« Thor...est-ce...que...c'est vrai ? »

Tony me regarda. Jane aussi.

« Loki a peut-être exagéré... »

« Lorsqu'il était enceint de votre fille tu l'as baisé comme un objet dans une baignoire et il a fait une fausse couche. Là, tu l'as accusé de la mort de votre fille. »

Loki...Loki. Tu as tout de même voulu te venger. Maintenant Jane va me prendre pour un monstre. Je pouvais d'ailleurs voir quelques larmes perler aux bords de ses yeux, avant de couler le long de ses joues.

« Thor...dit moi que c'est faux ! S'il te plaît ! »

« Malheureusement non ! »répliqua Tony à ma place.

Et là, le coup partit tout seul. Je ne m'arrêtais plus. Je le battais autant que je le pouvais, déchirant et tordant son armure. Bientôt, du sang gicla sur mes mains et je vis Jane s'enfuir, apeurée avec notre enfant. Tony était inconscient...je le laissais ici, et sortais de cet appartement où ma vie venait de changer à tout jamais.

…

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

POV's Loki :

Les jours qui suivirent furent étranges. Très étranges. Jane vint me voir et me demanda de tout lui raconter, chose que je fis douloureusement. Elle fut très sympa et alla s'excuser auprès de Tony. Ce dernier resta plusieurs jours infirmes, alors je l'aidais, notamment pour manger. Mais quelque chose était différent depuis ce jour. Nous nous regardions différemment...Et je lui parlais beaucoup. J'arrêtais de boire progressivement, mais mes nuits étaient courtes, rythmées par des douleurs et des cauchemars. Dans ceux-ci, Thor est là et me viole comme ça. Chaque instant, j'ai l'impression de mourir. C'est ma seule issue.

« NON ! NON ! LÂCHE-MOI ! »

Puis, Tony me réveille, me dit que tout va bien. Je suis trempé de sueur et j'ai du mal à garder ma respiration de façon mesurée.

« Chut Loki, ça va. C'est moi ! »

Tony, prêt. Très prêt. Je sens son souffle, car il est penché au dessus de moi. Je tends les bras et me réfugie dans son cou pour pleurer autant que je le peux.

« Tony...au secours. J'ai mal. »

Il murmure des ''chut''. Ca me réconforte un peu, et lorsque, presque une heure après je suis de nouveau calme, il se lève pour repartir.

« Attends ! » l'appelai-je, en le rattrapant par le bras.

« Oui ? »

Je me mordais la lèvre.

« Tu veux bien...t'allonger à côté de moi ? »

Il sourit tendrement et acquiesce. Il s'allonge sans un mot à côté de moi, sous les draps chauds. Tout de suite, je me blottis contre lui, dans ses bras, nos jambes emmêlées. Puis je m'endors l'instant qui suit, dans un sommeil sans cauchemar...

…

Plusieurs nuits passent ainsi. Tony s'y habitue et voilà déjà plusieurs semaines que je vis chez lui, que je ne bois plus et que mes cauchemars deviennent moins prononcés. Cela fait également plusieurs semaines que nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de Thor, ni de Jane. Temps mieux, cela me permet de respirer. Tony m'emmène dehors. Il m'achète des vêtements, des DVD que nous regardons ensemble le soir et des CD pour me faire écoute ''de la vraie musique'', si je cite ses dires. Un soir, nous avons même dîné au restaurant, et le prix fut terriblement élevé. Je tenais beaucoup à Tony, et je n'avais pas envie de partir. C'était tout bonnement hors de question. Je crois...que je l'aimais. Et je ne savais pas encore quels étaient ces sentiments. Amicaux ? Amoureux ? Qui sait !

Et puis, tout va mieux depuis que je suis prêt de lui. Mais ce n'est pas réciproque. C'est un homme à femme. Et jamais il...Il ne m'aimera. Et puis, nous n'avons pas vraiment d'avenir. Une fois que je serai retourné sur Asgard, il m'aura oublié.

Ce fut un soir que je pensais à cela, sur le balcon du dernier étage. Seul. Tony étant parti faire un tour de ville rapide avec son armure. Et pour tester des améliorations aussi. Au loin, je pouvais le voir progresser de retour vers la tour Stark. Il atterrit sur le balcon et l'armure se dispersa pour laisser apparaître son corps, habillé d'une combinaison noire. Il me regarde, et j'efface les dernières traces de larmes sur mes joues.

« Hey...ça va ? » me demande t-il en s'approchant.

Son bras est collé contre le mien. Je porte un tee-shirt vert foncé à manche courte et un jean bleu foncé. Mes pieds sont nus, mais le sol frais du balcon est lisse.

« Ca va. Et je ne mens pas ! »

Il sourit, et nous discutons pendant un bon moment, de tout et de rien. Puis, sans le vouloir réellement, LA question est sortie d'elle-même.

« Tony, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Il se tourne entièrement vers moi, de sorte que je peux distinguer sa peau nue sous sa combinaison ouverte à demi.

« ...Pourquoi ? »

Je hausse un sourcil, interrogateur.

« Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Parce que nous partageons le même lit, que nous passons nos soirées et nos journées ensemble. Et parfois, on se tient la main. »

« Comme des amis ! » tousse t-il.

« Ah bon ? Tu dors souvent presque nu, collé contre un de tes amis ? » demandai-je en rigolant.

Il rigola à son tour, puis je remarque qu'il m'attrape par la main, pour se frotter doucement le visage dedans.

« D'accord. Je...Ok, il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en rendre totalement compte mais, je...Je ressens des choses pour toi. Nous sommes très proches et si ça te dégoûte, je peux comp- »

Je le stoppe par un baiser. Notre premier baiser...

...Et sûrement pas le dernier.

Tout comme nos soucis.

…

_A suivre._

_..._

* vous savez, le petit trou de la porte:3


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 23 : **

Merci pour les reviews.

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Des bisous et bonne lecture,

Angie.

...

POV's Loki :

Ce petit jeu dura pendant de longue minutes. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et j'avais légèrement peur de ce qui allait suivre. Les mains de Tony se posèrent sur ma taille pour me coller à lui. Sa langue dansait avec la mienne, nos lèvres se collaient, et lorsqu'il avait besoin de reprendre sa respiration, je me cachais dans son cou pour cacher la peur dans mes yeux, ou les légers rougissements sur mes joues. Lorsque, après plusieurs longues minutes, il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur je compris qu'il voulait sans doute...faire l'amour. Et c'était de ça que j'avais peur. Une petite pointe d'envie aussi. Mais la peur dominait surtout. Pouvais-je faire confiance à Tony sur ce plan ? Il m'entraîna doucement jusqu'à la chambre où nous nous allongeâmes. Nous échangeâmes un baiser langoureux et ardent, tandis que mon cœur martelait et frappait violemment ma poitrine. Si ca continue je vais sans doute faire un arrêt cardiaque. Je sentais mon haut disparaître, puis ses mains et se bouche me caresser, me lécher et m'embrasser. Tony était peut-être un homme à femme, mais il sait tout aussi bien s'y prendre avec les hommes. Il retira l'ensemble de ses vêtements, si bien que je pus découvrir son corps nu et parfaitement musclé, ni plus ni moins. Je le caressais timidement, je posais ma tête sur son torse légèrement poilu tandis qu'il m'étreignait d'une façon attendrissante. Puis, il remarqua que je tremblais.

« To-Tony...je... »

« Chut... » murmura t-il.

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Il me fit pivoter au dessus de lui, de sorte que je sois assis sur sa taille.

« Tony, je vais te faire du mal si je vois que tu veux me... »

Je tremblais plus amplement.

« C'est rien. » me rassura t-il, en me caressant la joue.

Mon entre-jambe était en semi-érection. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que je ne voulais pas Tony entièrement...mais avec la peur constante d'être à nouveau une chose, on ne pouvait pas dire non plus que je le voulais.

J'aime Tony...mais ça, je ne peux pas encore.

« C'est rien. » répéta t-il, en m'embrassant dans le cou, pour ensuite revenir à ma mâchoire.

Il m'allongea à côté de lui, recouvrit nos corps d'un drap et nous nous endormîmes...

…

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent ainsi. Nous nous réveillons ensemble, nous passons nos journées ensemble, et le soir, encore, je tremble lorsque nous commençons à devenir plus intimes. Alors j'essaye de me forcer, mais Tony refuse que je me force pour une chose qui m'est impossible moralement.

Un jour, nous avons eu la visite des Avengers. Ils veulent que l'on discute du cas de Thor, mais ils voient bien que ça me brise, rien que de l'évoquer. Une mission nous attends, en Angleterre. Un génie qui tente d'inventer une machine pour ramener les morts, et ceux ci auront pour seuls but dans leur deuxième vie de détruire toutes formes de vie qui ne souhaite pas être dominée par leur créateur. Bref, un homme qui veux que le monde soit à ses pieds. Nous ignorons encore où il se trouve, c'est pourquoi nous partons bientôt pour Londres, où nous espérons pouvoir enquêter. C'est la première fois que je vais participer à une mission hors États-Unis.

Lorsque les Avengers nous quittent, ils nous disent de les retrouver à l'héliporter dans deux jours. D'ici là, ils auront pris une décision pour Thor. Tout au fond de moi, j'espère qu'il sera exclu, et qu'il ne reviendra jamais. Je suis assis sur un fauteuil beige, et je fixe la fenêtre tout en sachant que Tony le remarquera. Mais pour une fois, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Il s'assied à côté de moi, me prend par la main. Il m'embrasse et ses yeux plongent dans les miens. Il devine sans doute que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, mais mes larmes coulent toutes seules, je ne peux pas les retenir. C'est trop dur, trop dur de ne pas y penser. Ces souvenirs sont toujours là, me brisent, me torturent. Je repense à la fois où il m'a tellement frappé que j'ai failli en mourir. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû me tuer ? Peut-être que tout irait mieux aujourd'hui. Puis, quelque chose me traverse l'esprit.

Je me lève précipitamment et range tous mes vêtements dans mon sac. Tony arrive, et semble paniqué.

« Qu'est-ce- ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

_Je te quitte. Non, je ne peux pas dire ça comme ça. _

« Il faut que je retourne sur Asgard. J'ai...du travail. »

« Quoi ? Comme ça ? Maintenant ! Non, je ne l'accepte pas. Loki ! »

Je m'arrête pour le regarder. Ses yeux sont désespérés et cherchent les miens.

_Je ne peux..._

_Mais tu es tellement lâche que si !_

« Frigga...a sans doute besoin de moi...je dois... »

« Et moi ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas besoin de toi ? C'est à cause de Thor, c'est ça. Il ne viendra pas avec nous. Et même si c'était le cas, je te promet qu'il ne t'approchera pas. C'est hors de question. »

_Touché sale froussard ! _

« D'accord. C'est ça. C'est ce putain de fils d'Odin de merde ! Je le déteste, et je ne veux plus jamais le revoir. Si je le vois, je vais le tuer, et alors, je vais passer le reste de ma vie en prison. C'est ça que tu veux ? Je suis désolé, je préfère m'enfuir comme un lâche, ou comme ce que tu veux, mais ça...je-je...ne peux plus. Plus jamais. »

Mes sanglots sont si violents que je m'effondre sur le sol. Il m'entoure de ses bras, et je rassure. Je sais que ce sera difficile d'être loin de lui, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Je le sais. Mais...

_Sale jotun ! _

Après plusieurs minutes, je me relève et j'essaye de prendre un ton neutre.

« Écoute. Je retourne sur Asgard, mais seulement pour quelque temps. Je reviendrais, je te le promet. »

Il se tait. Après tout, que dire face à quelqu'un qui est si lâche et déterminé ? C'est sans doute ce qu'il doit penser. Alors il se relève à son tour, et je le vois se diriger vers des armoires où il prend des vêtements et tout ce qu'il peut.

_D'accord. Il ne s'appelle pas Tony Stark pour rien._

« Tony... »

« Quoi ? Les Asgardiens me connaissent déjà. Ta mère et le mec tout en or là..Hermdell. »

« Heimdall. »

« Voilà ! Hors de question que je te laisse t'enfuir seul. Je me fiche de ce que le SHIELD ou les Avengers pourrait dire mais...Je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme ça. Je sais, ça fait vierge effarouchée eh beh temps pis, bordel de merde. Je ne m'éloignerai pas de toi, et ça même si je dois aller sur Asgard. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas mon endroit favoris ! »

Je souris. Il est bien déterminé. Et je l'aime aussi. J'ai du mal à lui dire, et à lui montrer, mais je l'aime tellement. J'aurais aimé le connaître avant, et sans doute dans d'autre circonstance. Une fois qu'il a rassemblé ce qui lui semble important, même si son portable et ses tablettes ne fonctionneront pas sur Asgard, je lui prend la main et murmure quelque paroles en Asgardien. Là, un rond bleu clair apparaît sur le sol et des couleurs arc-en-ciel nous emportent loin de New York. Loin de Midgard où se trouve la personne que je déteste le plus.

…

Nous arrivons dans l'entre dorée du Bifrost, et Tony s'écroule par terre, à moitié de mort de rire.

« Putain, c'est géant ce truc. On recommence ? »

Je lui prend la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu. »

Il se remet bien sur ses pieds et jette un coup d'œil autour de lui.

« Je suis toujours aussi impressionné par ce truc. Salut Hermdell. »

« Bonjour homme de fer. Je m'appelle Heimdall, pas Hermdell. Bonjour mon Roi. »

Je le salue d'un hochement de tête et me dirige vers mon palais. Sur le chemin, j'en profite pour faire découvrir à Tony tout ce qui fait la fierté d'Asgard. Puis, près du palais, je m'arrête près d'un champ, où, au loin de je vois Sleipnir.

« Sympa le cheval à huit pattes. »

« C'est mon fils. Sleipnir, viens ici. »

Il obéit et se dirige sur nous, avant de s'arrêter et de frotter son visage avec ma main. Puis, il s'approche de Tony et fait de même.

« Qui es-tu, mortel ? »

« Sleipnir. Langage s'il te plaît. C'est Tony...mon compagnon. »

Sleipnir se retourne vers moi pour me chuchoter à l'oreille, sous l'oeil attentif de Tony.

« Il ne te fait pas de mal hein ? »

Je rigole et caresse sa robe grise longuement.

« Non mon chéri. Je reviendrai te voir ce soir. »

Sur ce, nous nous éloignons alors que Tony rigole sur certaines choses d'Asgard.

…

La journée sur Asgard passe très vite. Frigga discute avec Tony. Je fais de même. Nous passons tous un bon moment. Jusqu'à ce que Frigga m'annonce que Thor est venu la voir, apparemment anéanti. Elle a l'air fatiguée et terriblement faible. Je me jure de prendre soin d'elle. Tony voit bien mon inquiétude. Et elle m'a tellement manqué. Le soir, nous retournons voir Sleipnir, et Tony monte sur son dos. Ils s'entendent bien après plusieurs minutes.

Et moi, je les regarde. Ce moment est parfait. Tout est parfait.

Mais parfait n'existe pas.

« Salut Sleipnir, tu viens pas saluer ton oncle ? »

…

**Et maintenant, je déteste ce moment. **

…

_A suivre. _


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 24 : **

Merci pour vos reviews. Je suis contente que cette suite vous plaise toujours autant. Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à rédiger cette partie de la fiction, et je pense même la poursuivre jusqu'à une troisième partie. Enfin, on verra si l'inspiration est toujours là. Les cours ont repris donc je pense poster une fois par semaine, mais les chapitres seront sans doute plus court, et je m'en excuse. Merci aux lectrices qui me suivent toujours autant, et aux anonymes aussi.

Bisous, et bonne lecture.

...

POV's Loki :

Thor est là ? Je n'arrive même pas à penser qu'il ose se montrer devant nous. Je suis paralysé et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Tony sort du champs et me prend par la main.

« Tony, je ne peux pas. » chuchotai-je, en tâchant de me calmer.

Il me rassure et me dit de me concentrer sur Sleipnir qui me réclame des caresses. Je m'exécute, tandis que je garde une oreille attentive sur ce qu'ils disent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? » crache Tony.

« Je suis chez moi. C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question. »

« Tu sais quoi ? Loki et moi sommes ensemble. Et ta mère m'adore. Ah, et, chez toi c'est à New York. Tu sais, avec Jane. »

Il y a un silence.

_Bravo Tony !_

« Elle m'a quitté. Et, si je suis ici c'est parce que Mère m'a appelé. Elle veut nous parler, à moi et Loki. »

Quoi ? Pourquoi ne m'a t-elle rien dit ? Et que se passe t-il ? A ce moment, je me retourne, croisant ses yeux célestes.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« J'ai regret à t'avouer qu'il s'agit certainement de la fin pour elle. Et elle souhaite que nous gouvernions ensemble. »

Un silence de mort s'abat sur nous. Deux mauvaises nouvelles. Je déteste vraiment Thor. Tony s'approche de moi et m'embrasse tendrement, pour me rassurer silencieusement.

« Quoi qu'il se passe, ne me lâche pas. » chuchotai-je à son oreille, en montrant nos mains jointes.

Il acquiesce d'un autre baiser aérien.

« Maintenant dégage de ma vue ! » crache Tony en direction de Thor, sans lui lancer de regard.

…

Voici le moment que je redoute le plus depuis que Thor m'a annoncé ces mauvaises nouvelles. Frigga nous accueille, allongée dans son lit. Elle semble épuisée, son teint est pâle et elle tousse grassement.

« Mes chéris ! » sourit-elle, en nous voyant.

Thor et moi nous asseyons de chaque côté du lit. Tony est derrière moi, me tenant toujours la main.

« Mère, que se passe t-il ? » commençai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle ouvre la bouche, la referme. Tony me serre la main plus fortement. Mon cœur fait des ''boum'' violent. Mes tempes sont douloureuses. Et mes larmes...

« Je vais mourir. »

...coulent. Silencieusement. Thor pleure plus bruyamment, si bien que Frigga doit le réconforter. Tony s'agenouille devant moi et m'enlace, frottant mon dos vigoureusement.

« Je suis désolée. C'est la fatigue. Mais ne me pleurez pas, je vais rejoindre votre Père. Tout ira pour le mieux ensuite. »

_Non._

« Mère. » sanglote Thor.

Je fais de nouveau face à Frigga, et je vois qu'elle me sourit.

« Je veux que vous vous donniez une chance à tous les deux. Gouvernez ce beau royaume ensemble, s'il vous plaît ! »

_Mère,...je ne peux pas._

« Bien mère. » sourit Thor en prenant la main de Frigga.

Tony me regarde. Puis regarde Frigga. Puis moi, à nouveau.

« Bien mère. » dis-je à nouveau.

…

Les jours qui suivent, Thor et moi rendons visite à Frigga, Tony étant toujours très présent. Au fur et à mesure, elle s'affaiblit plus amplement et c'est tout bonnement insupportable pour moi. Frigga meurt un soir, et une cérémonie illuminée est organisée pour elle, en sa mémoire. Tous les Asgardiens sont là et partagent notre chagrin. Je reste longtemps avec Tony, à fixer le ciel. Nous observons Frigga disparaître dans le ciel, parmi les étoiles. Là, elle ira sans doute beaucoup mieux. Thor part avant nous, et je dois avouer que ça me soulage un peu. L'imaginer trop près, c'était insupportable. Alors nous rentrons à notre tour au Palais. Thor n'y vit pas, c'est mon Palais, et je refuse sa présence. Lorsque nous rentrons donc, je suis accablé par le chagrin. Tony me lave, en même temps que lui, et m'habille. Je me laisse dorloter après une journée fatigante. Demain, je vais me retrouver seul avec Thor afin de discuter du gouvernement du Royaume. Tony me porte jusqu'au lit et je me blottis dans ses bras.

Je déboutonne quelque boutons de son haut et j'embrasse son torse. Mes mains, elles, glissent dans son pantalon pour caresser son entre-jambe. Ses yeux croisent les miens, encore embués de larmes. Je retire mon tee-shirt et mon dessous, me retrouvant nu.

« Loki... » commence t-il, mais je le stoppe, coupé par mes lèvres.

Je le chevauche en même temps, et retire ses vêtements. Je tremble un peu, mais je continue de le faire durcir. Il gémit, mais, soudain m'attrape par les épaules.

« Ne te force pas... »

Dans le pénombre, moi au dessus de lui, il voit mes larmes et replace des mèches derrière mon oreille.

« Est-ce que je peux ? » demandai-je, en caressant ses fesses.

Il m'embrasse en guise de réponse. Si nous avons à faire l'amour, je préfère que ce soit moi le dominant. Je prends ses jambes et les dépose sur mes épaules. Je n'ai pas de lubrifiant, alors je commence à le pénétrer avec un doigt. Il gémit doucement.

« Encore. » quémande t-il.

J'ajoute un autre doigt, et il gémit de plus belle, en effectuant de petit mouvements sur ceux-ci.

« Encore. » souffle t-il, embrumé dans le plaisir.

Et lorsque j'ajoute ce troisième doigt, je le vois se courber, s'arquer de plaisir. Alors j'essaye, avec mon autre main de me rendre le plus glissant possible. Puis, je retire mes doigts pour venir le pénétrer avec mon pénis volumineux et gorgé de sang. Tony a un peu mal au début, et il voit que j'hésite. Il tente par tous les moyens de s'habituer avant de finalement réclamer des coups, des mouvements plus rapides. Je m'exécute, le faisant gémir fortement. Après plusieurs minutes, nous jouissons ensemble, et je tombe sur son torse trempé. Ce rapport m'a fait oublier un peu mon chagrin, mais il revient très vite.

« Je t'aime Loki. » murmure t-il.

Dans la pénombre, je lui réponds :

« Je t'aime aussi Tony. »

…

Lorsque, le lendemain matin, nous nous réveillons collés l'un à l'autre, je suis toujours chagriné par la mort de Frigga. Maintenant, je suis seul avec Thor à Asgard pour assurer la gestion du Royaume. Tony m'embrasse dès qu'il ouvre les yeux et je repense à notre première fois. J'aurais aimé qu'elle se passe dans d'autres circonstances, et pas seulement pour masquer mon chagrin. Je suis sûr aussi que Tony aimerait me faire les mêmes choses, entendre les mêmes soupirs sortir de ma bouche...Mais je ne peux pas.

« Coucou ! » murmure t-il, sur mes lèvres.

J'enlace son bassin avec mes jambes et l'embrasse en guise de réponse. Les baisers sont devenus habituels, et très agréables. Dehors, tout est silencieux, mais Thor ne va pas tarder à arriver pour que l'on mette en place ensemble la gestion du Royaume à deux.

« Quel est le programme aujourd'hui ? »

Le souffle chaud de Tony m'enveloppe et son bouc me picote légèrement. Je ne veux pas sortir de ce lit.

« ...Je dois rédiger la gestion du Royaume avec... »

Je me coupe, malgré moi. Le prénom ne veut pas sortir, j'aurais trop l'impression de vomir.

«...Thor ? » complète Tony, et je vois bien la haine et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Il a peur.

Je hoche la tête, comme pour éloigner des mauvaises choses de ma tête. Quelques minutes après ça, je me lève, et je vois que Tony fait de même.

« Tu peux rester couché...Je vais en avoir pour longtemps. »

_Comme si il allait t'écouter. _

« Je viens avec toi même si ça doit être chiant à mourir. »

Je rigole avant de reprendre mon sérieux.

« Tu n'as malheureusement pas le droit. Il n'y a que moi, Thor et Heimdall qui ont le droit. Et d'autres Asgardiens mais seulement sous mon autorisation. »

Il soupire lourdement mais ne répond pas. Il ne peut que se plier aux lois d'Asgard, surtout en présence du Roi. Je vois bien qu'il désapprouve. Thor et moi. Seuls. Sans gardes.

« Je refuse. Et je me fous des lois... »

Je m'approche et l'enlace amoureusement.

« Il ne se passera rien. Tu n'auras qu'à rester près de mon bureau royal et si tu m'entends crier tu auras le droit de venir. »

Ses yeux croisent les miens. Il est en colère.

« Pour que je te ramasse encore à la petite cuillère ? »

« Tony... »

« D'accord. Si il te touche, et je même si j'encoure la cellule, le donjon ou je ne sais qu'elle bizarreries de ce royaume, je le tue. Je te jure que je le tue ! »

Je souris. Nous nous embrassons un moment avant qu'il ne se décide de me laisser partir.

…

Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour arriver au bureau. Il est large et, encore une fois, orné d'or. Comme toutes les pièces de mon Palais. J'entre, dépose et cherche les papiers dont nous allons avoir besoin. Thor arrive bien vite, et s'installe silencieusement en face de moi.

« Bien dormi ? » me demande t-il, une fois installé.

Je ne le regarde pas et hausse les épaules.

« Pardon, devrais-je dire bien baisé, plutôt ? »

A ce moment, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir. Comment...Comment sait-il que... ? Nous n'avons pas crié trop fort, ni fait trop de bruit. J'avale difficilement ma salive et croise ses yeux. Il a un grand sourire de dessiné sur les lèvres. Thor n'a pas changé,...il m'en veux toujours. Je suis sûr qu'il va même trouver un moyen de me remettre la mort de Mère sur le dos.

« Alors, tu ne dis rien. Pourtant, hier soir, vous gémissiez tellement fort, toi et ton petit Tony. »

Il se lève, et je suis paralysé par la peur. Comment...Bon sang ! Il s'approche à pas de loups, et contourne ma chaise pour arriver derrière. Je sens son souffle contre mon oreille.

« Est-ce que tu as aimé l'enculer ? Est-ce qu'il en a profité pour te baiser, lui aussi ? Ou... »

Il fait glisser une main le long de mon épaule, et celle-ci glisse, au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à mon ventre...et toujours plus bas...

« ...voudrais-tu que je m'en occupe ? »

Je veux crier, m'éloigner. Mais je suis paralysé, et ma voix a disparue.

…

**Lorsque je veux bouger, il est déjà trop tard.**

**Thor me viole sur ce bureau, et je m'évanouis sous les violents coups qu'il m'assène.**

…

_A suivre._


End file.
